Harry Potter and the Aftermath
by wierdalien
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is now free to live his life. but what how will this life look. HINNY and M's scattered through out. Disclaimer. Clearly this is not mine. It is JKR's and one bows down in her Majesty.
1. The Storm

It was very early morning, one balmy July day, and the dark blue sky was carpet of peace and serenity that was filled with a charge that was palpable. Below surrounded by large, rolling fields was the Burrow; its residents were all in deep sleep but not undisturbed sleep as all were suffering horror in their dreams. All of them but one. One of the three young men who were currently abiding there was wide awake, standing staring out of the small window of his girlfriend's third floor bedroom. This man was only illuminated by the bright moon, leaving him in silhouette, but one could still see that his hair was short but stuck out at odd angles as if in a perpetual state of bed hair and that his frame was not as slim as it once was, having bulked out of months of constant peril and bursts of intensive combat.

It had been little over eight weeks previous but his body had still not fully recovered from the battle for Hogwarts or his death. His torso was still covered in cuts and bruises causing it to be mainly a deep purple colour rather than his normal pale complexion. He tried to close the window shutters with his left hand but it had lost all strength causing him to sigh. He had broken his ring finger and shattered various palm bones in the explosion that had killed Fred Weasley and in characteristic stubborn headiness refused to have his finger magically fixed after the battle as to serve as a reminder of all that he had lost in that final battle. It had finally healed but was now a bit bent and sometimes refused to flex and though that was improving he didn't really mind. At least he had his life and, he mused despondently, it went with the scar on his right hand that faintly read 'I must not tell Lies'. He shuddered to think about the woman that had caused that particular imprint. She was currently languishing in Azkaban awaiting trial. He barked a laugh in his head that his most famous scar was now, finally after almost seventeen years, starting to fade. Albus Dumbledore's portrait suggested it was because his soul was now entirely his own but it would never fade completely as it was still a curse scar.

Harry Potter had been watching the large thunderstorm that had started just an hour earlier. He had been stood perfectly still watching how the gentle patter of drizzle that had caused him to stir from his sleep, to massive flashes of white light and electricity tear across the angry sky. He felt sick watching the lightning that was striking the ground so far away. It dragged to the forefront of his mind images of that cataclysmic fight and ultimately his death. As he thought about that clearing in the Forbidden Forest, his hand moved to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, flashing back to that moment of clarity that he realised he was ready to die. With one particularly large clap of thunder he was transported back to that corridor and the explosion that shattered his hand, though he did not realise at the time, and killed Fred. As the minutes dragged on he marvelled at how suddenly it had burnt itself out and left this calm and beautiful blanket for the world. He was reminded of the limbo King's Cross station where, at last, he had received the complete truth about his oldest friend and mentor.

He enjoyed this calm after the storm and so stayed there for another five minutes, then lowered his hand from his head and quietly moved back to the bed in which his gorgeous, hot-headed and deeply intuitive girlfriend was still fast asleep despite all the noise. All Harry could think of as he sat on his side of the bed was how his future was so much brighter than it could have ever been before the death of Tom Riddle all those weeks ago. The realisation had started to sink in only three weeks previously whilst he was in this very bed, for the first time, cuddling up with Ginny. He smiled at the memory.

Ginny had had a blazing argument with her Mother that had lasted all day over whether Harry could sleep in her room or in Bill's old room like he had been doing since Ron and Hermione had practically moved in together. They weren't having sex they just had gotten so used to sleeping in the same room that when they tried to do so without each other they just couldn't. So Harry had moved out but now he wasn't sleeping and that was not fair. That was the basic thrust of Ginny's argument anyway. Mrs Weasley of course saw it as black and white, Ron and Hermione were both of age where as Ginny wasn't. Ginny replied that this was ridiculous as she was going to be seventeen in all of six weeks. It took, as always, Mr Weasley separating the pair for over an hour before Molly finally, but was clearly still internally furious, capitulated albeit with certain conditions and allowed them to share the bed. That night was just perfect, finally after nearly a whole year apart they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Well Ginny in his arms, she may talk a male game but at heart she was all woman.

Snapping back to the here and now he moaned in annoyance quietly as it transpired that in his absence she had completely stolen the double, Holy Head Harpies, duvet and a large majority of the bed. He was dumbfounded by the fact that such a short girl could take up so much space. As if reading his mind Ginny rolled over slightly so that a large portion of the covers was released. This movement revealed some of her, also naked, torso.

Ginny had been more and more daring over the last couple of weeks with her choice of clothing so as of two nights ago she was wearing nothing on her top half and just knickers on her bottom half. She had got Harry into his boxers that night, by full on making out with him to distract him. Ginny had to distract him because the utter prat was being so noble again. She needed him in every way possible, in her words 'to fuck your brains out' but he stubbornly wanted everything to be perfect. Ginny told him she didn't need or want perfect, she had him and that's all that mattered. That had been their first shouting match, ever, and it had only occurred a couple of nights ago. It still hadn't fully resolved. Harry knew it wouldn't without much kicking and screaming on his part.

Still, looking at her now, Harry couldn't help himself and as he climbed back into bed he leant over to kiss her shoulder only to meet her mouth. After a few seconds they broke apart and he felt himself melt into her as she placed her hand on his face, her brown eyes boring into his own green ones. Harry felt as if Ginny had the ability to scan his soul. He pondered whether it was in fact given to her by none other than Albus Dumbledore, to keep him honest, because even in death, through portraits of him, Dumbledore could pierce Harry with such a stare that he could not help but feel like he was being stripped to the core.

"Where did you go Harry? I felt you leave, but that was ages ago." Her eyes were still scanning him. She looked genuinely terrified for him. He had been having all his old nightmares again lately and spending a large amount of time sat in the chair to the side of bed staring at Ginny who slept relatively blissfully until she tried to roll into him and he was gone, like now, and would wake up.

Her sleep was only relatively peaceful because at least once a night Harry would see the psychological trauma that the Carrows brutal torture disrupt her sleep as she dreamed. At those moments Harry returned to bed from the chair and wrap himself around her to protect her from the pain. He just wish she'd talk about it, but he knew that she was only going to open up when he did and he couldn't just yet.

"I was standing by the window watching the thunderstorm that was happening over the hill. It's okay, I'm coming back to bed now Ginny." He tried to sound calm and happy, but something in him had broken. Ginny's stare had caused all the memories of the people he had lost just rush through him like a river tearing down a dam. He felt all the guilt, both for leading them into that battle and for surviving; try and rip itself out, through his throat or even through his chest. Tears started rolling down his face.

"Harry, Darling, are you crying?" Ginny sat up, letting the duvet fall from her body. Harry barely even registered it even though his face was practically buried into her chest because he was lying on top of her, though the quilt was separating them, his hands now either side of her lifting him away from her body.

"No. . ." he replied. However this was clearly a lie as he said it through two hacking sobs. Harry all but collapsed into her chest so that she was cuddling him her hands wrapped around him holding him tight.

"Harry do not lie to me. I love you and I want to help you but I can't if you don't open up." Ginny leaned closer to his face so she was practically whispering in his ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Them." Harry said bluntly. His face was twisted in pain, just admitting it seemed to hurt his very soul. Ginny shocked him by rolling them over, displaying her full strength as because Harry had gained muscle mass he was almost twice her weight, so now they were both completely uncovered. It was easier, she found, talking to him when they were like this. Harry enjoyed being pinned down, by the seven stone eleven pound girl, enjoyed relinquishing control. She took his left hand, kissed the break point on his ring finger and placed his entire hand on her left breast squeezing it gently as she did so. Harry, again, didn't even bat an eyelid at this. That had her very worried, as despite his attempts at nobleness when she did things like that, He normally melted into her mouth and they enjoyed hot and steamy make out sessions.

"Harry James Potter, What happened to them is not in any way your fault. It was Voldemort's fault. He tried to take power, he enjoyed murdering people and he had to be stopped. They all would have fought even if you had never been born or if the prophecy had never been made and, yes,some of them would have still died. They knew what they were doing." She said quickly but forcefully, like this had been building for a long time, which in many ways it had been. Harry looked angry at her for trying to remove his guilt. She put her finger on his lips. "Shut up Harry and let me finish. They were fighting against a tyrant and there was always going to be casualties, this wasn't a war just to protect you. It was a war for the very heart and soul of the wizarding community and we all had to pick a side. I cannot say that I do not miss them. That would be a bloody lie, I miss them all more than I can explain and some nights I cannot sleep because I am too scared, I close my eyes and see their faces as I saw them lying there dead, fuck it, I see you dead and I just want to cry though your presence helps me, you ground me into the present and I get to cuddle up to you as you sleep feel your heartbeat with my head to know you are alive, it allows me to sleep, even if the Carrow's rudely interrupt." Ginny closed her eyes and sat up on his lap so her face was in semi darkness. It was her turn to start crying, gently though, as if the memories were washing over her like tiny waves at a lake. This caused Harry to break a little from his self-absorbed depression, his eyes snapped from Ginny's tummy to her face, lingering a bit on her chest (even in this self-flagellating state he couldn't quite overcome his male nature.), He tried to look into her eyes but he couldn't meet them, he was too frightened. This was because when he finally did looked into them he might find the look of hatred and contempt in there that he knew he deserved for surviving where her brother had not.

He had actually had a conversation with George and Percy about this survivor's guilt when they had both been staying at the burrow and Harry had found them together sobbing in the corner of the twins' old room. Percy hadn't been able to talk to his parents for four weeks despite, living with them; because he believed, because of his past despicable treatment of his family, he should of died and not Fred as it was not fair that a man who was so good natured that he accepted Percy back into the fold without much prejudice should have been killed. The practical upshot of the conversation was George called him a stupid prat for being so depressive and in turn Percy offered to help with the joke shop, the brothers bonding again due to the loss. It made Harry feel better, some bridges were being mended out of the wreckage of others. Then Percy marched downstairs and hugged both of his parents apologising profusely until they were all puffy eyed with tears but all much closer for it.

Harry curled the fingers of his right hand into the top edge of Ginny's knickers, so that he could sit up without disturbing her. That caused the tips of his fingers to brush along her hairline. He didn't notice, because if he had, he would have just locked up even further for apparently going too far. With his left thumb he wiped her tears away from under her eyes and finally managed to look into them.

"One day Ginny; I will tell you everything and I hope you will tell me about your adventures raising hell for the Carrows; but tonight is not that night. I am sorry, I just cannot forgive myself for getting Fred killed or Remus or any of the others. If only I'd have acted quicker or. . ." Ginny silenced him with a look and she leant over so again she was practically whispering in his ear, her breath making his hair stand on end and his body involuntarily shiver with lust. This broke him completely out of his depression.

"Do you honestly think that I do not forgive you? I know why you refused to get your finger healed. It's your act of penitence and remembrance because you are a silly sod who believes this all his fault. You do not need any atonement. Not from me or the rest of the family. Why do you think I make a point of kissing your finger Harry? To try and get it through that thick skull of yours, that I love you now as much as I did before. . ." Her tone was soft and calm but it cracked slightly when mentioning Fred. Harry nodded slowly then cocked his head to one side so he was looking at her, with extreme interest, pondering something.

"Ginny," He said questioningly, with excitement starting to creep in still through tears though, "When did you get on top of me? Not that I mind or anything. Though can you lie properly on me? It feels so good having your naked chest against mine and to be honest I am now fed up of being depressed."

Ginny broke into hysterical laughing, causing Harry to jump a little in fright.

"Oh no, you do not change the subject like that, I love you Harry Potter and nothing that has happened has dented that." She tried to look very stern, clearly channeling Mrs Weasley and Harry couldn't contain the giggling. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her close, and kissed her. She joined in with giggling but pushed herself off him so she was sat upright.

"I know that Ginny. But right now I don't believe it, give me time. I will give you everything, all that I am and know soon. I want you to know I love you too and I cannot live without you. Now where we were before?" He smiled as Ginny's eyes glinted. She rolled off and placed her head under his chin, her breasts resting against his chest, electricity coursing through both of them. Harry wrapped himself around her feeding his leg between hers whilst cuddling her tightly. "You think you are so funny don't you. I was giving you what you want."

She just nodded and Harry felt her smile as he drifted, finally and for good that night, off to sleep.

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter you; amazing, gorgoeus, lovely, noble but very stupid sod." She whispered into his chest before falling asleep as well.


	2. Early Mornings, Jobs, Hexes and Parties

That morning, Harry was forcibly and rudely awoken by a very small sharp object jabbing him in the nose. He wondered for a second whether he had left his glasses on his face and it was the one of the arms. He realised it couldn't be when the pointy thing started to giggle in his ear, he opened his eyes and found himself looking into the massive eyes of Teddy and Ginny. Teddy's were currently the same emerald eyes that Harry's eyes were, his hair the bright red of the Weasley's and he was wearing a baby-grow that was flashing, happy birthday Harry, in the same bubble-gum pink that was Tonk's favourite hair colour. Ginny, who had awoken and went downstairs for a drink only to be jumped on by Andromeda and her mother, had decided that it would be funny to get Teddy to poke Harry in the face after walking upstairs with the baby.

"Oh hello little man, how did you get in here?" He asked the currently babbling four month year old, "Did Auntie Ginny bring you in here to terrorise me awake?" He sat up and took Teddy from Ginny, holding him close to his chest rocking him gently, wiggling his fingers, trying to get the little man to grab his fingers. However Teddy was falling asleep again. "I thought I should be able to sleep in a bit, after all, it is my birthday. Though I must say you wearing my shirt does make up for it, doesn't it Teddy, Auntie Ginny looks amazing." He looked up from the little man to Ginny, who was currently straddling him, his shirt hitching up so he could see her knickers and tummy. The sight made Harry grin manically. She blushed deeply, it creeping up to her ears. He rotated his left wrist to look at the time, "Bloody hell, its seven o'clock in the bloody morning, we didn't sleep until three this morning." he complained finishing in head with the thought 'No wonder I feel rough this morning.'

"Hey don't blame me, blame my mother, I don't think she trusts us alone, she invited Andromeda around absurdly early. Probably to keep them both busy, after all, everyone should be here for this, it is the first birthday after the war and it is the Chosen One's." She slipped off his lap to lay beside him, "it was always going to be difficult." Her hand already wrapped around Harry's jaw pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I can get used to birthdays like this." He said when they stopped kissing to breath.

"You bloody better, I am sticking around for a lot more." She grinned deeply and closed her eyes, enjoying just touching him. "Potter… You… Need… A… Shave." She spluttered through Harry's kisses that were running up her jaw line. Giggling she sat up-right when he stopped to feel his face. He shrugged, nodding slightly and smiled again. Suddenly tired again though, he rolled on to his back lowering Teddy on to his chest so all three of them could sleep. Ginny ran her fingers along his sternum and placed her arm around Harry and Teddy, her man and her surrogate little man. Harry knew that Ginny would miss them both terribly when she went back to Hogwarts. Harry was not intending to go back to school for the last year, if he couldn't get a job as an auror he'd have to rethink his life but he'd do at home with Teddy and Andromeda; it would be far too painful to go back. Harry did know that it would be know it would very hard for Ginny, the Carrows had done their work, to go back as well but she had too, Mrs Weasley would kill her and at least she'd have Luna and Hermione there.

"So what is my present?" Harry asked, lightly, trying to force it out of her. She just laughed.

"Not so fast Mr Potter. You will get part soon and part tonight."

Harry thought that his life couldn't much more perfect as he watched Teddy stretch his little arms and then curl up again, clutching the duvet with his tiny fingers.

What seemed to Harry only five minutes later, but was in fact two hours later, Ron and Hermione came in. Ron's eyes rolled up the bed, narrowing as he followed the line of skin that was Ginny's legs wrapped around the lump under the duvet that was Harry's own leg; up their bodies to Harry's arms; one under Ginny pulling her tight to him the other holding the tiny bundle close to his chest his eyes widening in relief. With Teddy there they couldn't of been doing anything. Hermione just sighed partly in response to the scene, it was very cute after all, and partly because she felt Ron tense up like the arse he is.

"Harry, Ginny, mum was wondering where you were. She said she sent you up with Teddy two hours ago." Ron sat down the end of the bed with an almighty thump right next to Ginny's foot causing her to recoil and hit Harry's hand, leading to Hermione smacking him across the back of his head. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that for?" He moaned as Harry sat bolt upright causing teddy to slip from his hands and start wailing in utter shock. Harry slipped out of bed and started to walk around the bedroom, rocking the little man backwards and forwards gently, as he had seen Andromeda do on a few occasions. It seemed to be working as he calmed and settled down. Ginny glared at the back of Ron's head and reached surreptitiously for her wand. But Hermione stopped her with a glance.

"Well done Ronald. Seriously I have no idea what you were doing the day God was handing out tact. Lets get out of Ginny's room before she curses you with a bat bogey." Hermione said whilst basically pulling Ron out by the scruff of his neck. "Happy birthday Harry. We will see you in a minute after I've dealt with this toe rag." She booted Ron out of the room as Harry smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later, after getting dressed and changing Teddy (who had been so shocked by Ronald that he weed himself); Harry walked into the kitchen to discover Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, sat at the kitchen table chatting quite animatedly with Andromeda and Arthur. Teddy saw his Grandmother and started wiggling his fingers at her, in an attempt, Harry assumed, to make him take to Teddy to her. George, who hadn't fully left the burrow yet, was sat next to his father guffawing in the direction of the stove where Molly and Hermione were taking it turns to smack Ronald around the head, clearly still berating him for earlier. Harry felt behind him Ginny point her wand at Ron and watched as two seconds later several very large bats came shooting out of his nose causing George to actually fall off his chair on to the floor howling with laughter. Mrs Weasley shrieked something that sounded like 'Ginevra' to which Ginny walked out from behind Harry looking blissfully innocent. Ron by this point had stopped the spell and glared at her.

"Wasn't me mum, it was Harry framing me." She said pointing at Harry whilst sitting next to her father who was clearly trying to suppress the urge to join George on the floor while pretending chastise Ginny with his eyes. Harry looked suitably offended at the thought it was him whilst containing his own raucous laughter. He sat down next to Andromeda who kissed him on the cheek wishing him a happy birthday. Harry passed the bundle back to her who then started jabbering incessantly at her pointing vaguely at Harry making everyone in the room fall silent and smile.

"Oh really Teddy, was it mean Auntie Ginny that hexed silly old. . ." Andromeda started replying to Teddy's random burbling, which seemed to now be in amazement at the room, when Ron cut across with a garbled noise that sounded a bit like 'well that's rich from you.' followed by a particularly loud crack as Hermione back handed him across the head, to which Ron just asked despondently 'What the bloody hell was that for?' which caused Arthur's and Kingsley's resolve to snap and they joined George in howling in laughter, even Mrs Weasley cracked a smile, as Andromeda merely sniffed and carried on, "Ronald, not brave uncle Harry?." Harry blushed and turned to look at Kingsley, who had just informed Ginny that he 'would ignore that blatant bit of underage magic just because he enjoyed watching Ron suffer.'

"Minster, why are you here?" Harry's tone was very confused.

"Ah Harry, your birthday of course but, please, call me Kingsley. At least in private company." He explained in his low slow drawl. Harry nodded.

"Don't you have a ministry to reorganise Kingsley? Can you really afford to take time off?" Harry, only semi jokingly, queried.

"Harry, it's a Saturday, why do you think I am not in work?" Said Arthur still looking mildly amused over Ron's torture.

"However now you brought up the ministry I have a career offer for you, consider it as my present to you." Kingsley continued.

"Honestly, I have no idea what the day is, I know that it is the 31st of July at 9:15 in the morning but I'd buggered if I can tell you the day. A job Kingsley? It had better not involve too much paperwork. Don't ask Hermione about my paperwork ethics." Harry looked intrigued but slightly concerned.

"Ha! No need, I have been informed by McGonagal of that fact already. Still I want you and Ron to join the auror training in September or October. Of course you go back to school and finish if you'd like but you don't need to; McGonagal, Jack Anderson, who is the new head of the Auror Department, and myself agree that you have enough practical experience to make up for your lack of N.E. . You will be training for probably a year, year-and-a-half rather than the three, we need new aurors plus you two already know how to fight, escape and evade etc to an acceptable standard." He smiled at Harry's blank, slightly gormless, expression stunned from shock.

"Ah Harry dear, happy birthday, how are you this morning? Hungry?" Mrs Weasley cut across his shell shock as Ron sat down next to him with an equally stunned expression, but he was doing an impression of a guppy instead of just being blank.

"Yeah I am bloody starving Mum. Oh and he is fine this morning, if a little tired he didn't sleep properly." Ginny said in a falsely sing song voice, from amused with herself, adding the piece of information when Molly gave her a dirty look.

"Oh and why was that little miss?. . ." Mrs Weasley asked leadingly, clearly trying to find out if they had been shagging as she place breakfast in front of both Harry and Ginny. Ginny made a noise that sounded like 'don't be fucking stupid' to Harry, making him blush again and broke him out of his shock, but said out loud.

"Nightmares." Whilst chewing on a piece of pancake, like it was nothing. Ginny knew that Harry didn't need her mother fussing and he was grateful for her existence so smiled at her and she smiled back but didn't quite meet his eyes. He knew he was going to get in trouble later for something.

Molly seemed to get the message and dropped it returning to talk to Hermione. Arthur and Andromeda stood up and went in to the living room were Bill and Fleur were sat, having also got the day off work. George excused himself to go to the shop and left promising to be back with Percy later wishing Harry a happy birthday and back slapping Ron, chuckling at his misfortune. Harry only half heard him and mumbled thank you, before turning to Kingsley, who was currently biting into a sausage.

"Wow Kingsley," Harry shoved Ron in the side with his elbow, who immediately looked more in focus. "Ron and I would be honoured to accept. A year and a half? Does that mean that pretty much we'd be going straight in the the exams?" Harry asked excitedly. This was good news, it meant that he would not miss much more of Ginny than Ginny would miss of him by going to Hogwarts. He saw Ginny snap round and gaze intently at Harry, like she was boring into his soul again. Her eyes were still not looking at his eyes though.

"Yeah near enough, though I hear your potions are still a bit wobbly so we will spend a sometime getting them up to scratch and sending you to St. Mungo's to learn healing spells etc." Kingsley explained.

"Brilliant." Harry exclaimed out-loud when Ron just groaned at the thought of Potions causing Kingsley to laugh again.

"Harry, dear, would you like to open our presents to you now?" Mrs Weasley asked him after he cleared his plate. He nodded and stood up and followed her into the living room everyone, lazily following behind him.

"Now, Harry, I know you said you didn't want us to get you anything because you were living with us and everything but we ignored you. Now before you complain, we didn't spend any money on it. It's something we should of done from the very first day you came to stay." Mr Weasley said, handing Harry a long thin box, to which he looked perplexed. Mrs Weasley motioned for him to open it.

Upon opening it he found it contained a metal object that looked rather like a very flat spoon. However, at closer inspection, it turned out it was his very own hand for the carriage clock that hung in the corner of the living. Harry was speechless and pulled both of them into a powerful hug. He was now officially a member of the Weasley extended clan.

"We thought that now was a good time to set that to rights, you are with Ginny and you will be moving out in the world by yourself and we thought you should have someone looking out for you." Mrs Weasley explained as she hugged Harry, who just smiled weakly to stunned for words. After they broke apart they all sat down in various places, pulling out boxes from cupboards and handing them to Harry.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry two cameras, one magical, one muggle, just for the sake of it. Hermione also got him a book of a brief history of Godric's Hollow. Well it wasn't a birthday without the obligatory book. Bill and Fleur hadn't really got him anything, but they had managed convinced the goblins of Gringotts to at least allow Harry into the building to, as Bill said, 'lie prostrate on the hallowed marble of the main hall praising all goblins, until the hook nosed Merlin hating bastards let you back into your vault.' Harry grimaced. That was not going to be a pleasant experience, but it was a necessary one, he was running very low on cash. Ginny had given him a bracelet of a metal that shone hazel, the colour of her eyes as to remind Harry of her, whenever Harry thought about 'that moment.' Not that she'd told him what 'that moment' was. When Harry asked what the key was for, Ginny just smiled and laughed in his ear, running a finger down his crotch a dirty grin plastered across her face.

The rest of day passed fairly quickly, with preparations for the party and more people arriving. Because of this Harry and Ginny didn't get to spend much time together and Harry could still sense an explosion was on the way, but it would be when they all went to bed that it actually occurred, giving him enough time to try and defuse it.

By four in the afternoon the burrow was full. Relaxing in the living room was Ginny, who was sat on a chair, busy absent-mindedly playing with Harry's hair, who was sat on the floor in front of her, while gossiping with Luna who was lying on the floor next to Harry but facing Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat on the sofa. Mrs Weasley was having yet another argument with Bill about his hair and he stood was by the fireplace with Fleur who was talking to Angelina, Katie and Hermione about the boys. Mr Weasley was muttering to Xeno Lovegood, who had spent the best part of half an hour apologising to Harry, about the changes in muggle rules. Andromeda was sat with Teddy on one arm chair with Minerva McGongall sat on the other and they were chatting quietly. Kingsley, Percy and George were talking about work in the corner next to the clock with Charlie, Neville and Hagrid just outside the door enthusing as normal about scary beasts. In the kitchen Ron, Seamus Finnigean, Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan were having a heated about the new season of Qudditch, that was going to start soon, with Aberforth, Oliver Wood and Dennis Creevey. It made Harry smile to see so many members of both the Order and the D.A here.

He was the most surprised by Aberforth. He had appeared at about two P.M and had taken Harry to one side.

"Mr Potter, it is a pleasure to see you in more favourable circumstances, I have a little something for you, but I highly doubt Molly would approve, so don't open it down here." Aberforth's eyes twinkled toward Ginny. This caused Harry to become very intrigued. The last person to use those words was Sirius, nearly three years previously.

It turned out, in a horrific cosmic coincidence, to be Sirius' two-way mirrors. Harry had been meaning to collect them, he had left his shard at the Hogs Head and he thought it would be an easier way of talking to Ginny. However of course the Dumbledore intuition had beaten him to it. One of the mirrors Aberforth had now given him was clearly not the same mirror as he had destroyed in the bottom of his trunk. However the other one was most definitely the one Aberforth had used to save their lives. All of this made Harry being to highly suspected that He was much closer to his brother's level intelligence than he had ever let on. He practically hugged Aberforth and told him that they needed to talk about his brother, to which Aberforth made a weird little hiccup noise but consented all the same. It amused Harry to make the hundred or so year old man feel very uncomfortable, but Harry reminded himself it was for the best, he felt the need to let Aberforth know what had happened in limbo.

Hagrid had not given him anything this year. He still hadn't quite forgiven Harry for not trying to tell him that he was alive in the forest, even after Harry had explained everything to him. He had been the first person that Harry had told story too, even before Kingsley and McGongall. Harry had felt that it would go a way to apologising for the grief that Hagrid must of felt seeing Voldemort kill him and hearing the screams of delight from the death eaters. Ultimately, Hagrid told him, it would take time but they would be ok again. Harry was grateful that he was there and conversation, after a little while, became smooth and fun again.

Dennis gave him an album of photos of Harry taken by Colin over the years, Harry was shocked by the amount of them, loving the photos of Qudditch and of the first task. He had to give it to Colin, he was very good with that camera of his, all of the photos of Harry were well lit and made him look heroic. Oliver's was a top box season ticket to see Puddlemere united. Harry had never really been a fan of Puddlemere, but he was a fan of Oliver who had just been promoted to first team keeper, so Harry promised to be at every match he could be. A promise he intended on keeping.

George and Percy along with their other halves, Angelina and Audrey, appeared last and brought with them large amounts of practical magical items, such as more instant darkness powder, a new version of the extendable ears, a large packet of skiving snack boxes and other things. Under Percy's arm was a very large box. It contained several bottles of various flavoured alcohol. The other guests hadn't got him anything but they were here and that, was ultimately, all that mattered.

Molly suddenly ushered them all out of the house into the Garden where there was the three large tables, that they had used for his last birthday, to which everyone scrambled choosing a chair. Interspersed with the chairs were portraits of the dead. On one side was Remus, James, Sirius, Mad-eye, Mrs Weasley's brothers Gideon and Fabian; (Harry noticed he was painted wearing his watch.)Fred and Colin. Opposite James and Remus were their wives, Lily and Nymphadora.

Harry thought that it was a nice touch and sat down next to his mother's portrait and Ginny pulled in next to James, kicking Harry hard in the leg, reminding him that she was annoyed at something. Harry pulled a pained expression and it made Ginny feel a bit guilty. But then he saw her glance at Kingsley who had sat next to Neville and Fleur and the anger that flashed behind her eyes. Harry finally worked out what was wrong.

The conversation was light and easy between everyone and they enjoyed the setting sun, eating the luscious feast that Mrs Weasley and Andromeda had put on whilst drinking copious amounts of firewhiskey.

Just as the last of the golden rays of light from the sun sparkled and died Mrs Weasley levitated a cake that was in the shape of a lighting bolt on to the middle of the table that was on fire. Before she started to cut the cake Harry stood up and blew out the flames.

"Before we finish eating tonight I'd like to say a few things. Well one thing. Thank you all for everything you have ever done for me, whether it be help me hunt down and destroy that no nosed bastard, or sticking me in detention for sneaking a Norwegian ridgeback out of the castle and forgetting to put on the cloak again, or modifying a sneaks memory and then taking a stunning spell for the team, or just in general being my friends in my hours of need and especially for fighting the death eaters all night on the 2nd and 3rd of May. Thank you all. The wizarding world would not be the same without any of you and nor would my life." Harry's speech was met with a round of applause and smiling he magicked pieces of cake to everyone. They quietly ate their cake and sat in the twilight of the evening enjoying the cool summer breeze.

"What about me?" Ginny mouthed at him when he sat down to eat his cake. Harry didn't respond right away instead he started rubbing his shoeless foot gently up Ginny's leg causing her to become slightly breathless.

"I will thank you every day, you are mine, for loving me and accepting all my little idiosyncrasies." Harry said quietly but out-loud so only Ginny and Hermione, whom he was sat next to, heard.

"And how long will you have me for?" She held her fork close to her face after eating a slice of her cake. It looked like she was thinking whether to impale him.

"Forever and a little bit after that." This caused Ginny to beam at him and finally meet his eye. Harry relaxed, he seemed to of diffused the little time bomb for the time being.

"Ahh Harry," she practically swooned, "That was lovely." She leaned over to kiss him making everyone stop and look at them. Ron coughed in a slightly disgusted way, leading to large crash as a plate smacked in him the head. The plate had been sent by Ginny who had picked it up and actually thrown it at him. He landed a little way from Kingsley who, along with Neville, stood and helped Ron up. Everybody else was crying with laughter, even McGongall, who had always found the Weasley sibling bickering amusing.

"That should teach you Ron not to pick on your little sister, it really hasn't been your day has it." Kingsley pointed out, rather unhelpfully, whilst laughing in his comforting voice. Ron simply groaned. When he sat back down next to Hermione she gave him a thoroughly disapproving look, but kissed his face where the plate had hit all the same making Ron feel better but blush massively when Ginny coughed disapprovingly and Harry cat called 'hands off my sister', which made every one redouble their hysterics and Hermione shrug in agreement.

Soon everyone started to drift off home until all was left was the entire Weasley family. Bill and Fleur stayed for an hour more and then went home, after telling Harry and Ginny they were welcome to visit and that they'd help Him and Hermione deal with the Goblins when they set up the meet. Harry said that it would be when the Hogwarts letters came through in about a week.

Percy and George left not long after to go to Percy's flat where Audrey and Angelina were, on a little prying, waiting for them. Charlie was staying before heading back to Romania in the morning and so the two youngest couples excused themselves and went to bed.

Harry closed the door behind him and muttered 'Muffliato' at it with his wand before turning to face Ginny. He braced himself as he thought 'I am going to tickle this sleeping dragon and hope for the best.'

"Ginerva," that immediately got her attention and he closed the distance to her pulling her in to a cuddle, "why have you been so angry with me today. I think I know why, but I'd like you to say." He held her close so that she couldn't pull her wand out and felt her break down in full blown sobs. That was not a result Harry had been expecting in the slightest. "Ginny, baby. It's ok, it's ok. I am sorry Kingsley sprang that on you. I was hoping he'd of asked me in private so I could break the news to you easier. On the other hand you knew that I wouldn't be going back, that it would be too difficult for me. I know you aren't going to find it any easier than I would, but I'd rather not have you killed by your mother, I can't exactly get revenge on her now can I!" Ginny nodded after shuddering slightly but then gave out a tiny giggle. "Anyway its only maximum of a year and a half training, most of which will be done when you are away. I promise, aleast this year, not to get dangerously wounded. Plus you didn't see but Aberforth gave me back these." Harry fished the Mirrors out of his drawstring bag that was in his pocket, as he did so Ginny sat down on her bed pulling her top off still gently crying.

"I know, Harry, you are right. I just hated hearing it aloud that was all. I don't want to be away from you again. Part of me died on the 3rd of May when I saw you in Hagrid's arms, I was quite sure I was going to ignore you forever when I saw you were actually alive." Ginny explained. She curled tight into his arms, looking deep in to his eyes as if to lose herself in them and this moment. "But clearly I couldn't. Harry promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again!"

"Ginny, I can't pull a stunt like that again, next time I get hit by a killing curse I am a dead man. However I promise never to get hit by one." He smiled, laughing gently, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, clearly she didn't find it funny.

"I heard you muttering in your sleep one night about how you were scared for me to go back to Hogwarts alone, after the Carrows, but couldn't face going back yourself. It was very heart warming to hear your struggle, but I always knew you wouldn't come with me, you are too damaged and you have to start anew. What are these?" Ginny explained softly, still crying, as Harry wrapped his arm around her, gently kissing her neck, and handed her the larger of the two mirrors.

"Yeah, I suppose that is one way of putting it. I am used goods, damaged beyond repair, truly damned by the path I've walked." It was his turn to look depressed, he lockup and stopped kissing her, walling himself off very quickly. Ginny realised instantly what she had said and pushed Harry backwards on to the bed and then moved on top of him so her nose was just touching his staring into his eyes.

"No Harry, I didn't mean it like that, I meant scarred. Merlin,how do I make this better." Harry smiled as Ginny started panicking that she may of really hurt him. He opened his eyes and saw hers all of two inches from his, her pupils wide in the dark light. He leant up and gently kissed her.

"Hey, it's ok, I am too scarred and damaged, I admit that. It just hurt to hear you think that, that's all I am sorry. Back to the mirrors. They are a set of two way mirrors that Sirius gave me at the end of Christmas when your dad was hurt. I completely forget about them when I 'saw' Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and we had to break into Umbridge's office. If I hadn't Sirius might well still be alive." Ginny kissed Harry's forehead as his eyes welled up, stroking his face gently.

"How did Aberforth end up with them?"

"Well he got the one in your hand when Dung sold it to him, used it to save our lives when snatchers caught us and took us to the Malfoy's manor. That's when Dobby got murdered, he apparated us out of there when Bellatrix threw a knife at us that hit him and killing him at shell cottage." Ginny looked a little startled, she had known Dobby had been killed, Bill had told her, but she had never been told how or why and it made her realise how hard their year out was. "The one in my hand is a new one, for I had smashed the other in a fit of fury after Sirius died, all that was left was a shard that I carried around in my mokeskin pouch and used to call of aid, which caused Aberforth to send Dobby." Harry became deep in thought, remembering the screams of Hermione as Bellatrix tortured her and the sound of the beach where Dobby paid the debt all men, and elves, pay.

"See that there, Harry, is what I mean. You'll be talking and then suddenly this mist descends over your eyes and you start reliving memories. What are you thinking about?" Ginny's voice was soft and warm, it made Harry feel safe and loved.

"That I cannot tell you. You need to ask Hermione, but I'll doubt she'll tell you for awhile, have you noticed she doesn't show her right forearm any more?" His voice gained a hard edge and Ginny was wise enough to drop it. She started to draw circles on his chest with her fingers, this made Harry know they were actually ok as it was her favourite past time.

"So how do we use the mirrors?"

"You say my name in to yours and my face will appear in it and yours in mine and then we can talk freely. I will always have mine on me so if you need to talk at whatever time just say my name. We'll try them out tomorrow when we are supposed to be doing housework. Now it is bed time." Harry moved backwards so that his head was next the headboard of the bed, despite being fully dressed. He kicked off his shoes and went to pull off his own shirt when Ginny stopped him and started kissing up his torso lifting his shirt up as she went, making Harry's breathing hitch.

"That sounds excellent plan, but there is something todo first." Ginny looked in to Harry's eyes and he noted that lust filled, slightly maniacal look was back.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing you, why don't you like it?" She said pouting slightly. As Harry tried to reply she gave his chest a large bite causing him to lose all train of thought and mewl slightly in pleasure.

When she'd got to his face and removed his top her hand went to his jeans and she unbuckled his belt and button with her right hand and with her left pinned his arms above his head.

"I am sorry for being angry at you all day. I notice you silenced the door, did you expect me to yell at you?" She continued pulling his jeans off. She was very pleased when she felt the bulge in his boxers and as she ghosted it with her fingers, his breathing stopped completely and she felt him get harder under touch.

"Well yeah, in all honesty, I did actually. Glad you didn't, made apologising a lot easier. Now we have all that out of the way what is the key for?" He asked, lifting up his left wrist revealing the little key.

"The key is for these and I am glad you silenced the door, it saves me silencing you," Ginny snickered dirtily as Harry felt a metal object click around his wrists. Harry instinctively flexed trying to break free. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, they are magical handcuffs, they will get tighter the more you struggle."

"Seriously what are you doing Ginny?" He sounded quite panicked, but also strangely aroused.

"Giving your birthday present, trust me you'll love it." Ginny started kissing his neck and down his body ignoring his continued protests.

"Where did you get them from?" Harry finally managed to say coherently, through the pleasure that was coming from Ginny kissing around his left nipple. She didn't give him an answer but instead looking him directly in the eye she flicked her tongue out over his nipple causing him to shudder in pure enjoyment.

She kept teasing him for a little while longer, before eventually gliding her hand over his boxers making them disappear and revealing Harry to her completely. She gently took ahold of it and started twisting her hand up and down his length, making his eyes roll in to the back of his head. He started mumbling a mixture of 'stop' and 'don't you ever stop'.

"Wow, Harry, you are pretty big, I mean I've lived with six brothers and from time to time accidentally caught sight of them and none quite compare." Harry barked a laughed feeling quite glad about that.

Ginny started licking Harry's head and this caused Harry to, very involuntarily at this point, try and stop her. This made the cuffs clamp right down making the pleasure seem to be multiplied by about a thousand and he almost exploded right there. He didn't last much longer and Ginny was soon covered in Harry, Harry himself being too incoherent to warn her. She didn't mind and licked all she could off her face before magically cleaning the rest off her.

"Enjoy that?" She asked undoing the cuffs and letting Harry go free. "I think you enjoyed being tied up. Certainly meant you couldn't stop me." Her eyes sparkled in the dark. Not that Harry was looking there, for she'd positioned herself so her naked breasts were right in his eye line as one last tease.

"Brilliant." was all he could manage for five minutes, " I fucking loved it, remind me why stopped us doing something like that before?" He asked, that post-orgasmic calm plastered over his face.

"Because you a stupid sod. Why do you think I cuffed you? I was intending on blind folding you, but with everything today I forgot." Ginny was grinning wickedly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Harry asked climbing under the covers and pulling Ginny back onto the bed kissing her as lovingly as he could.

"Do you want that in alphabetical or chronological order?" She said climbing in to bed next to him, Harry just laughed and rolled over to spoon his beautiful and perfect girlfriend. That night he did not have a bad dream, nor did he wake up, his mind was too busy. His bracelet glowing all night.


	3. Letters, Goblins and Oh Bollocks

A little over week after his birthday Harry was busy in the kitchen putting plates away by hand, reminiscing about the very strange conversation Arthur and him had just shared.

"Ah Harry, might I have a word?" Arthur asked pointing towards the living room after finishing breakfast and Molly had disappeared. When Harry pulled a slightly concerned face Arthur laughed. "Don't worry Harry, you aren't in trouble, from me anyway." They stepped into the living room and Harry was still wondering what was going on. "Before Molly gets a hold of you I'd like to warn you. As you have seen she has a bit of a blind spot for Ginny. We know that you've started moving forward with your relationship." Arthur explained, in a very low whisper, as if Molly had spies everywhere. He held up his hand to stop Harry arguing, "Harry we have seven biological children and two unofficially adopted children, we know everything that is going on in this house, Merlin I assume Molly even knows about the bike too. Anyway I, personally, don't care that you are 'sleeping' with my daughter as long as you are careful, which knowing you, you are. Ginny probably not, too much like her mother, they get an idea in their head and oft they lose sight of other things. Which is why I am worried for you. Molly wants to protect Ginny from the world, where as I think the world needs to be protected from her." There was a noise from outside the door and both men turned to look at it with the same look, that Fred and George oft wore, of guilty innocence. "Good luck Harry." Arthur turned to him and left to go to work. Harry stood there stunned for five minutes, Arthur had just given him permission to have sex with his daughter; but that, if Harry had understood correctly, Molly was dead set against the idea. He was confused, so he decided to forget about it and then went to start on his chores.

Harry had been asked to stack the plates by Mrs Weasley, though she had clearly not told him not to use magic. He was straining to reach the top shelf with a set of plates when they flew out of his hand and neatly inserted in the shelf. Harry snapped his head around to see who had done it as had not heard any noise. His eyes rolled up the body of his best female friend. Hermione was fully dressed in an old long sleeved t-shirt of Ron's and jeans, despite being in the Weasley household; she said she felt more comfortable. Probably because it smelt like Ron. Her hair was neatly tied back and she looked calm and peaceful.

"Harry you know you are a of-age wizard? Why you are moving plates by hand?" confusion reigning all over her face and voice.

"Why not? It is therapeutic." he replied rather hurt, still not quite out of his daze from earlier. "you of all people should be able to understand that fact. I enjoy random physical tasks and also it helps my hand." he continued, holding his left hand up and moving it around like it was in a spotlight. Hermione just looked at him deadpan. "What?" he said as she started smiling at something behind him. He was about look around to see what it was, when he heard someone speak.

"Basically Hermione he doesn't know the spell. Otherwise he'd use it, he has a deep abhorrence of any physical activity unless of course it is chasing his godson around or playing Quidditch." Ginny only half-jokingly explained as she walked into the kitchen, her head seemingly on fire with how brightly the mid-morning sun was illuminating it. Harry thought it made her look utterly gorgeous but also very terrifying. This plus the fact he knew that she was not wearing anything under her insanely tight jeans made him completely lose the comeback that he had before he had turned around. Hermione laughed brutally hard at him and waving her wand in one fluid action the rest of plates and pans landed gracefully in their respective cupboards.

"There done. In two seconds, how long were you at it Mr Chosen One?" Ginny said almost completely blankly trying to sound annoyed. However, her eyes were sparkling betraying her love and amusement.

"It's not like I don't know the spell..." he looked at the ground sheepishly when the girls both stood with their hands on their hips and eyebrows raised. "I am just not very good at it."

Ron chose this moment to walk in to get a drink but got half way across the room when he stopped and stared at the strange Mexican stand-off that occurred between Harry and the girls. Harry could see the cogs spinning up to speed in his head, caught between siding with his girlfriend and sister or his best friend. In the end there was no choice.

"Hey Harry, just admit it, we all know. Just think, the boy who lived, the chosen one; scared by a simple household spell. Who'd of known ... oh right, everyone did." Harry just laughed.

"Cheers Ron. Way to stick up for me." he jokingly chastised Ron, having moved next to him by the sink, facing away from him, looking at the conspiring girls.

"You know those two are scarier than you. It was never a choice and to be honest I really don't know the spell." He whispered under his breath to his best friend. Harry nodded slowly, for Ginny was currently bending over picking up some material from the floor, but in such a way it showed off her arse to Harry driving him mental. If it hadn't been for Ron talking in his ear his resolve would have broken right then and there and he would have had to run up stairs with Ginny ripping clothes off her as they went. His wrist was glowing a very deep red and Harry knew she could see that.

He was saved from any more teasing by the arrival of an Owl carrying two letters from Hogwarts. They flew through the open window and left the letters on the table much to the surprise of everyone. As they were for Ginny and Hermione the two boys stayed put until they had picked up their respective letters.

Ginny and Hermione pulled open the letters slowly unfurling the pages and glancing at them.

"Dear Miss Weasley ..." Ginny started to read out loud to herself. Harry had by this point walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she started to talk his hands moved up under her shirt drawing circles just under her breasts with the tips of his fingers as retribution to her teasing earlier. This caused her to lose her train of thought and to melt deeper in to his body, causing the envelope to fall from her hand.

Out of the letter clanked a metal object. Hermione was the first to react if, Harry grimaced, you counted squealing in a range that only dogs could hear at as a reaction.

"Merlin's bloody beard, Hermione, can I please have my ear drums back?" Ron jumped about a foot from her before pretending to check his ear drums still work by digging his pinkie into the hole. Harry was just thankful that Ron hadn't seen the reason why Ginny had dropped the letter. He didn't want Ron suffering yet another bat-bogey hex.

Harry laughed when the little red head finally broke from her concentrating on Harry's fingers to look at the source of Hermione's squeals only to become wielded to the floor, her eyes never leaving the metal object.

"Is that what I think it?" She stammered, pointing at it.

Harry bent down, picked it up and started rolling it over his fingers, his own hands being very used to the object, causing a twinge of nostalgia for Hogwarts and his first proper home.

"Yes dear, it is." He stopped rolling it by flicking it to the air with a finger and watched as Ginny caught the glinting metal, gracefully, barely an inch in front of Harry's own outstretched fingers. Damn she was good.

She rotated her hand so it was palm up and unclenched her hand, lifting one finger at a time revealing the red and gold lion across the face of the badge, the sliver letters of QUDDITICH CAPTAIN emblazoned across the edges.

"Well done Ginny," Harry picked her up and span around kissing her deeply, "So proud of you." He exclaimed as he put her down, her hands around his neck fiddling with his hair as she stared into his eyes. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Ron practically fitting, Hermione sat next to him, pulling a 'oh for merlin's sake be happy for them' face whilst quite clearly trying to resist the urge to hit him.

"What's happened, why is everyone standing the kitchen?" Everyone jumped about a foot when Mrs Weasley started talking they had been absorbed in the moment. Ron reacted first by his ears turning scarlet. He was supposed to be upstairs cleaning out his bedroom in preparation of moving out. Kingsley and Jack Anderson had seen them two days before and had confirmed their start date of the seventh of September. To make their life easier Percy had offered them his flat in London; it was closer and less depressing than Grimmauld place to the ministry. Harry and Ron jumped at it and were moving in on the second. It helped that they didn't have to worry about kreacher who since his improvement in mood had, by his own accord, decided that Andromeda was his mistress and went to live with her.

"Oh I see your Hogwarts letters have arrived girls." She saw Hermione's envelope on the table where she had placed it. Harry thought it looked thicker than it should of. He wondered if there was more to it than Hermione knew. She had only pulled out the reading list and was marking off which ones she already owned.

"Mum, I got Qudditch Captain!" Ginny looked at her mother, practically bouncing, who simply beamed.

"Not that there was ever any contest." Harry enthused, standing behind Ginny holding her around the waist. Mrs Weasley smiled warmly. She was aware that the couple had been having a rough time and was glad to see that it had cleared up. Even if it did come at the expense of her own sanity, she knew that they were having, in her words, 'improper relations'.

"Well done Ginny, I am so impressed with you; we'll have to get you a reward when we go to Diagon Alley." She said, gushing over her only daughter. She turned to everyone else and almost growled "Now, who told any of you to stop working?" Harry hadn't watched very many films in his time with the Dursley's but he was struck suddenly by the memory of an old war film he once seen and the very stern Colour Sergeant in it. Ginny kissed him gently on the cheek and left to finish doing her chores.

"Mrs Weasley. . ." He started, after everyone else had scurried off to do their chores, but was cut across by Mrs Weasley.

"How many times, Mr Potter, do I have to say call me Molly." She laughed.

"You know I go to say Molly but Mrs Weasley comes out, it's not my fault. Anyway I wanted to say that I will buy Ginny's present. Or should I say write an open cheque to you for Ginny's present. You can make it her birthday present too if you want." He turned very serious as she stopped and looked at him. "I think we should get her a new Firebolt 2. I have a suspicion and I know you and Arthur," the effort of saying his name was contorted across his face, causing Molly to laugh again as she set about magicking a broom sweeping the floors, "do too, that she will be playing professionally when she leaves Hogwarts and I'd like to give her the experience of flying a top-rate broom."

Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded.

"You, Harry, are far too nice to my daughter. If you are not careful, she is going to become extremely spoiled. But that is an excellent idea. Right tell the others if they get their chores done we will go to Diagon Alley today." Harry nodded and went upstairs to find everyone.

"Could you contact Bill? Hermione and I need to beg the Goblins to let us into our vaults." Just then Hermione gave an almighty yelp from the living room and Harry felt her rush past and upstairs towards Ron's room. Harry just shrugged at Mrs Weasley, "I'll find out".

He made his way up towards Ron's room, only to be pushed against the wall and kissed quite needly then let go. As soon as Ginny had started she had stopped and disappeared. This happened twice more, once on each flight of stairs, until Harry managed to flip them over and pin her to the wall, placing one hand either side of her chest and his right knee between her legs.

"Whoa, Ginny. Not that I am complaining or anything, but what was that about?" Her eyes glowed mischievously and she started rubbing herself up and down his leg.

"You know exactly what, teasing me like that." She moaned lustfully, Harry laughed, dirtily, moving his hand on to her cheek rubbing it seductively and then disapparated in front of her. He reappearing in front of Ron's door on which he knocked. He heard Ginny running up the stairs behind him, probably to curse him.

Harry knocked on his door and it opened, finding Hermione in complete hysterics on the floor Ron holding onto her keeping her head off the floor and into his chest whilst gripping what looked like the Head Girl badge. Harry knelt down beside both of them.

"What's up Hermione? That's really good! If anyone ever deserved it, you did." He enthused, he noticed the note with the official seal of the Minister for Magic crumpled in her hand. "What did Kingsley want?" He asked Ron rather than Hermione, who was still slightly inconsolable.

"The Australians have found her parents and they managed to reverse the charm and they are on their way home." He replied, a strange grin on his lips, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Harry asked Hermione this time, who nodded weakly.

"Yeah it is, but it's just a shock. I mean what if they hate me? What if my sister hates me?" She started to cry again. By this time Ginny had appeared the annoyance dying from her face as soon as she saw Hermione and joined the massed hug on the floor.

"Whoa Sister? Back up a second! I thought there was only one of you?" Harry asked perplexed.

"There was, but because their emotional attachment to me still existed even though they couldn't remember me they felt incomplete and so in time my mother became pregnant and now they have a one month old daughter, called Artemis." She sniffed. Her parents really were terrible with names Harry thought.

"Hey at least they didn't call her your name and I am sure they will all love you. I can't believe your parents will hate you, they may be a bit confused for a little while, but they won't hate you. Do they still have their memories as the Wilkins?" Ginny tried to be upbeat and it got a little smile from Hermione.

"I assume so."

"When are they back in the country?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow at five, they are flying into Heathrow Airport." Ron and Ginny looked confused, not knowing what Heathrow was or even, Harry couldn't remember if it had ever come up in discussion over the years, what an airport was.

"Ok well that's good. At least you have some excellent news to tell them and their house is still in good order isn't it." Harry said filling over the confused silence of the other two. Every week since the final battle Hermione had popped round to her old house for an hour or two checking the post etc. to make sure it was ok.

"And you get to reintroduce me as your boyfriend. We should probably keep dad away from them for a little while. At least until they've settled in again." Hermione full on laughed at that. He made a fair comment Arthur's enthusiasm for muggles might make them go crazy and want to leave again.

"I think we should hold off on introducing you as well, don't you think Ron. I mean its already bad enough I let you corrupt my sister, not sure her parents could cope with your lack of tact." Harry said pointedly, grinning maniacally in retribution for all the comments Ron had made over the months. "Come on, Hermione, we have bigger problems. Like getting our vaults back from that bunch that hate us. Molly is taking us to Diagon Alley today for your school stuff. But we are going to need to apologise first because we, or at least I, have no money." Harry said giving her a problem that got her massive brain pan working.

"Oh right, of course, cool. Well, I was doing some research on that and uh, it's going to take a miracle for that to happen. I mean we broke in using a Gringotts goblin, imperioused another, then got a fair number executed and then to top it off we stole their dragon and destroyed the main hall in the process." Hermione, Harry and Ron all grimaced. Ginny just sat there taking it all in, not wanting disturb them incase they locked up. She had, like with Dobby's death, known the event had happened but not the details.

"How about you buy them a new Dragon?" Ron asked, more of a joke then anything else, but regretted it instantly when Hermione shot him a scathing look that quite clearly shouted 'over my dead body Ronald.'. "Ok, ok. No dragon." He said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Bill said you had to lie on the floor of Gringotts praising the name of Goblin." Reminded Ginny.

"I do not like the sound of that." Hermione quailed slightly.

"Well he should be on his way here, come on we need to tell Molly why you came pelting up here. She was pretty worried." Harry stood up pulling Ginny and Hermione up. Ron smiled at Hermione, kissed her quickly and carried on clearing.

When they came downstairs they were greeted by Bill who was sat with his feet on the table, in yet another argument with his mother about his hair.

"Alright tiny, congrats on the captainship, Charlie will be proud." Bill and Ginny high- fived before she disappeared to finish her chores. "Harry, Hermione. How are we today, I assume your Hogwarts letter gave you good news by your pride filled but bemused faces?" They all sat around the table with Molly, who was looking concerningly at Hermione who was still red and blotchy from crying.

"Yeah I am pretty damn awesome Bill, I got head girl and my parents are on the way home. Now all I need is to get into my money and all will be dandy." Hermione cracked a massive smile which made everyone feel better.

"That's great news Hermione, excellent. Now on the cash thing. There has been a development. It seems Kingsley stepped in and apologised for you. You are now free, though I'd only do it if I am with you for the time being, to go into your vaults."

"What did he do?" Harry hoped Kingsley hadn't stuck his neck out too far, he was the only chance of change for the wizard world, Harry didn't want to see him lose the top spot.

"That, Harry, is an excellent question. I asked about and couldn't get a clear and concise answer. I think he gave back some of the goblin armour in the ministry's archives. Some of that is very, very old and not useful to us, but the goblins have a sentimental streak about a mile wide for goblin manufactured armour as you no doubt found out with Griphook. At your peril the way I heard it. Almost getting locked in the Lestrange's vault, that would not have been pretty to watch." Bill winced. Harry and Hermione followed suite. That would of indeed been a horrible death.

"Brilliant." Harry said brightly after recovering, "Well that's good, we will just have to write an official thank you note."

"Bill. . ." Hermione looked worried still. "Why should we go with you?" She asked, not sure if she actually want to hear the answer.

"They may try and lock you in your vault. They may of, for the purposes of good business, forgotten but they will never forgive. Especially about the goblins that were murdered because of you. They ent too happy about the Dragon either." Bill said bluntly and they left it at that. Harry laughed, however, when he heard Hermione mutter 'it was bloody barbaric.' Under her breath.

About half hour later, when Ron and Ginny had finished their tasks, all six of them were stood in front of the fire place ready to floo to the three broomsticks. This was because Harry and Ginny could not, legally, apparate. One by one they jumped into the grate and appeared in the bar.

"Morning Tom, long time no see. How is business?" Harry yelled over the cacophony that was the pub.

"Ah mister potter, indeed it has been, as for business see for yourself." Harry nodded, then hiding behind Bill they made their way into the back yard and by the time the words 'Merlin's beard it's Harry Potter' had started to form he was gone. Tapping the brick Harry watched as the wall slid backwards revealing a hustling and bustling alley, like he hadn't seen for three years, and he smiled. All the vibrancy and magic that had populated Diagon Alley had returned, they could even see in the distance Fortescue's ice cream parlour had reopened. Wizards and Witches of all ages filtered up and down the sun baked cobble stones and they all had a contented, calm look about them.

"Bloody hell. No wonder George and Perce have been doing so well." Ron exclaimed. Hermione, Harry and Ginny could only nod. Harry held out his arm for Ginny and she linked hers through and they walked along the street without a care in the world, like the couple they were finally allowed to become, along to Gringotts.

As they walked passed the open and heaving shops the first person they ran into that they recognised was none other than Mundungus Fletcher, flogging, what was probably stolen, goods. He saw Harry, Hermione and Ron and bolted, running around a corner of a building before disapparating. Clearly he hadn't forgot about the house elf incident. All three burst out laughing.

"We sent Kreacher to escort Mundungus back to Grimmauld place. Dung didn't enjoy it." Ron explained, the hint of a smile on his lips, after eyeing a look from his mum. "We needed some information from him. Like who he sold the locket too. Turned out to be that toad, may she rot in hell." He swiftly added when the other three still glanced around at each other in confusion.

As Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was on the way past they dropped into see George and Percy, amazed by how bright the shop still looked even though it was now competing against the light of all the others. It was, as usual, packed helping Harry to stay anonymous. Just a ship in the night, as it were. He walked around the store basking in the warmth and hilarity of it all.

"Why hello there little bro. How is one fairing today with the missus? We hear things have 'heated' up." George swooped down on Harry, using his fingers to create inverted commas over the 'heated' leaving no-one in doubt that he meant sexually. Harry turned bright red. He saw Ginny stood a little way off eavesdropping and wetting herself laughing and realised that it was off George she had got the handcuffs.

"Ew George, my 'missus' is your little sister!" Harry was shocked at George's blasé attitude, though pleased. "Shouldn't you be threatening to rip my head off for touching her?"

"Not really." George stood next to a banister surveying his shop, his arms spaced wide apart to give him presence, "she's much scarier than I am when angry and if you ever hurt her which, by the way, I am sure you won't she will kick seven bells of shit out of you and leave you crawling in the dirt before we ever even get to touch you. Oh, and of course, dad is fine with it, so in this case Mr The Chosen One, I am on your side. . . What she like in bed?" George winked at Harry. He knew that George was right, that Ginny was much more of a threat than any of her brothers. He shrugged and nodded his agreement but added.

"Cheers for the support. But I am not telling you that George." And walked away to look at a miniature plush version of himself who, when squeezed in the middle, waved his wand and out shot red sparks, that spelt 'huzzah, old no nose is dead.' whilst shouting 'Expelliarmus'. Harry laughed at it and was immediately bombarded by what seemed like fifty fifth year girls who desperately wanted their plush Harry signed.

He looked over at Ginny and begged her with his eyes to save him. She saw this and Harry could of sworn she apparated to his side that's how fast she moved. She laced her hands round the small of his back and kissed him. Deeply. It drew a very loud wolf-whistle from, of all people, Percy causing Bill and George to high five him and the fifth years to scatter.

"What, Miss Weasley, did I do to deserve you?" Harry asked, pulling her in tight again after they broke apart and laughed at Percy who was looking mightily satisfied. He didn't wait for and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want that answer chronologically or alphabetically?" She loved this little interchange they had together it. She knew it made him feel better about himself.

"Neither. I won't believe you, nothing is good enough reason for having you."

"How about this for a reason Harry. You've had bugger all in the way of good in your life, so Karma gave you my daughter for all of your debt to be repaid in one lump sum." Mrs Weasley smiled, warmly and truthfully. Harry smiled but spaced himself slightly from Ginny who looked shocked.

"Mum! You swore!" She pointed at her mum in amazement.

"What's your point Ginevra?" Who just looked annoyed.

"Mum! You swore! Wait until I tell Dad, he'll be so proud." Ginny had turned into a guppy for a moment then recovered, laughing at her, usually, saint like mother. Mrs Weasley just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ginevra it does happen. Come on, we need to carry on." Mrs Weasley waved good-bye to her middle sons, which was unintentionally ignored by them because George was still marvelling over Percy. He wasn't the only one. Ron and Hermione were deep in discussion about the change that was slowly being wrought over his brother.

Out in the street again someone had tipped off the fact that the Golden Trio were in the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They were instantly assailed by throngs of witches and wizards who wanted to say thank you to the three.

Harry slowly pushed his way through crowd. He didn't enjoy it but he held firmly onto Ginny's hand and politely replied to everyone. Eventually he got to the steps of Gringotts and slipped inside.

"That does it. I am going out in disguise. Not that I don't understand why people want to see me, I get it. I do, I just would like some peace and not take thirty minutes to get anywhere. Anyway, now to the more pressing problem." Harry looked grim, the last five minutes was not comfortable and nor would the next five minutes be. Ron stayed at the entrance way as his mother and sister went to a side desk. Harry felt some part of him fracture when he saw Ginny escorted out by a goblin.

Bill, Hermione and himself walked up to the main desk. All the Goblins in the hall stopped what they were doing and were now staring at them, giving him, Harry, especially dark looks, the silence in the hall was palpable. Harry felt his hand grasp around his wand, until Bill gave him a long sideways look. He slowly let go of it and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the deep breath before the plunge.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I would like to get into my vault. I do indeed have my key and my vault is 687." Harry said a bit garbled as to not give the large and particularly dark looking goblin sat behind the desk a chance to interrupt. He pulled out the little gold key and placed it on the desk as next him Hermione was doing the same.

"Certainly Mr Potter," he held up the key and gave it a sharp flick, "would you and Miss Granger here like to follow Brackel, he will take you to your vaults." Harry felt his chest slowly relax as he moved towards the doors into the vault caves behind a fairly young looking goblin.

In all the trip wasn't too bad, it was amusing for Harry to see the large hole that they and the dragon had bored through the rock. Hermione was shocked it wasn't fixed, until Harry reminded her that a lot of the damage was spell caused. The goblin had indeed almost tried to lock them in their vaults, but luckily Bill noticed and gave a very stern cough causing the goblin to stop.

They made their way back to the surface and met Ginny and co by the door after saying good bye to Bill who was under orders from Kingsley to contact him as soon as they were out of the tunnels. Harry slipped passed Mrs Weasley and slipped into her hand a large sac of gold. She smiled and nodded slyly.

"Keep the change." Harry whispered as they stepped out of the dark and were blinded by the light. They all went their separate ways after agreeing to meet back at WWW in an hour. Ron and Hermione went straight to her favourite shop in the world, Flourish and Blotts. Harry could of sworn he saw lust in her eyes. Maybe he should of offered them the invisibility cloak.

Harry, not wanting to be waylaid, pulled out the cloak from his pocket and wandered through the street. He stopped outside of a rebuilt Ollivanders' for a moment and he watched as the much healthier looking Garrick Ollivander fitted a young, scrawny, dark haired boy with his first wand. Harry had an extreme sense of Deja Vu.

He waited for the boy to step out with his mother and as the door shut he slipped in pulling the cloak off at the same time as not scare Ollivander.

"Good morning Garrick." Harry called cheerfully.

"Ah Mr Potter, I was wondering when you'd come to see me. Are you after a new wand? I remember yours was snapped." He asked, his mysticism having returned. Harry noticed he was much more relaxed in his natural habitat, surrounded by the thousands of long, thin, boxes that were stacked in the dusty shelves.

"No Ollivander, I came to see how you were actually, my wand I fixed using the Elder wand before I buried it back with Dumbledore." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to Ollivander who smiled and ran his fingers along it.

"Yes, Mr Potter, yes very good, it is in excellent conditions, any lingering effects of the break or with the repair job?" He gave Harry's wand back to him, "I am very well, thanks to you, how are your friends? I saw Luna not that long ago, she said she was enjoying her holiday and couldn't wait to back to school." His eyes were appreciative but dark and glazed remembering something. Harry had his first inkling of what Ginny had tried to explain on his birthday about talking but being else where.

"We are all ok, Ron and Hermione are around somewhere shopping for Hermione's last year at Hogwarts so is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." He gestured outside to the still very busy street.

"Ah I remember her, she is the youngest of the family. A wand of 9 inches, Dragon heartstring, Hazel. Good for hexes and defensive magic." Harry laughed. That was Ginny to a T.

"Just like her eyes and temper. Which makes sense after all, the wand does choose the wizard after all." Ollivander smiled this time.

"That they do Mr Potter." His eyes sparkled with slight pride that Harry had taken this to heart.

Harry bid Ollivander a good day, pulling his cloak back over him and slipped out, walking over to Quality Qudditch Supplies where he could see Ginny standing with her face up against the glass staring at the new Firebolt Mark 2, the look of longing she wore looking at Harry was on her face now. He could see Mrs Weasley walking up the street and heading towards QQS. Harry had to distract Ginny long enough for Mrs Weasley to buy Ginny's broom. He snuck up behind her and threw the cloak over her. She span around but Harry had already, wordlessly, blindfolded her and pushed her against the window.

"Guess who?!" He whispered kissing down her neck, cheekily undoing buttons on her checkered shirt so he could kiss down her cleavage.

"Well it sounds like my boyfriend, Harry Potter. But it can't be he isn't that forward. Or adventurous. I mean we are broad daylight after all." She said quietly as possible giggling slightly.

"Well I'd better be gone before him comes back, you never know he might be the violently jealous type." Harry joked as he rolled down Ginny's bra so he could kiss her freely.

"Well I don't know, do you think he might be."

"I think so I got jealous of the broom in the window. You were looking at it with more lust than you do me." Harry said slowly manipulating Ginny's breasts making her bite his shoulder in an attempt to be quiet. Harry was sure if they had been having sex she would of drawn blood. "Anyway we are under the cloak. No one can see us, so relax, enjoy the attention." He kept one eye on Mrs Weasley who was just paying for the Firebolt 2 in the shop window. She left the shop and as suddenly as he had started Harry stopped and did up her buttons, pulled the cloak off Ginny, leaving her confused and horny as hell. He waved his wand and removed the blindfold as she turned around and saw her look of utter devastation that the broom had been purchased. Harry knew that he was going to get in serious trouble from her when it would be revealed that it was infact herself she'd have to curse for being so lucky as she was currently threatening todo. It would be worth it, the make-up make out session and subsequent foreplay, for Harry was now finally playing ball, would be incredibly hot and heavy. In fact Harry was intendant on giving her three birthday presents. Her broom, she'd get that off her parents; some jewellery that he was going to buy, before Ollivander and Ginny had distracted him and finally he was going to give her what she'd been after since the end of the war. He was going to give himself to her completely.

Harry walked in the other direction from the way Ginny was looking.

"Ginny." Harry stopped and whispered into the mirror. Not two minutes later an angry Ginny appeared in his mirror.

"Harry Potter, you come back here right now and you finish what you started." She practically screamed at him. "Or you won't get head for a year!"

"Whoa,I can't baby, I am going to buy your birthday present. I'll back in about ten minutes at the WWW and I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Harry's tone shifted from hard up defensive to deep and lust filled as he spoke winking at his girlfriend, who just scowled and disappeared from sight. At least it proved the mirrors worked.

Harry found the shop he was looking for. It was a little shop tucked down a side part of the main alley.

He pulled off the cloak again and walked in to the magical jewellers that Ginny had got his birthday present from.

"Hi, my name is. . . " Harry started but the little witch behind the counter immediately cut across him.

"Harry Potter. The entire wizarding world knows you are Mr Potter. What can I do for you today?" She smiled answering him in a very thick Glaswegian accent.

"I believe you sold this," He held up his bracelet, "to a young red-headed witch."

"Aye I did, what of it?" She said rather abrasively, though it was probably a construct of the accent.

"I am here because I need something to get her in return for her birthday, I have no idea what to get her though, problem with being male." Harry said, gesturing confused at the cabinet. "However, I believe you were the one that enchanted my bracelet to glow at a specific memory of our choosing?" Harry had an idea for what he wanted, he hoped she could do it.

"Aye, fair enough laddie. I did do that, it is one of our signature charms, would you like it applied to the piece when you choose it?"

"Yes, is it possible to make it glow green? Also I was wondering if it could be made to glow when a specific person ended up in hospital."

"Certainly Mr Potter what colour would you like?" Harry was shocked by this and thought for a moment.

"Black. Because that's the colour of my world when she's not there. I assume it is true for her too." Harry knew it was from the conversation they shared on his birthday.

"Ah that is very depressing but at the same time cute. Now we just need to find the right piece. I see you've been looking as we've been talking, have you any ideas?" Just as she asked Harry saw it.

It was a interlinked heart pendant, one white gold, the other yellow gold, that were set at a slight angle from each other but seemed to flow gracefully into each other, where one ended the other began. It reminded Harry of them so much.

"That one." He said with so much certainty it was almost an order. The woman ran to it.

Five minutes later, Harry's wallet lighter and her present in his pocket, he made his way back to the WWW. What he actually did was step outside and apparated into the store room of the WWW.

He landed, accidentally, on Percy who flipped him onto the floor, put his knee in his neck and his wand to Harry's temple. Harry had, whilst, in midair pulled his wand out it was currently hard up in Percy's rib. They hadn't even looked at each other's faces when George opened the door.

"Percy, why are you threatening slash suffocating Harry?" He asked slowly, not sure he wanted to get involved but then not sure he wanted to get beaten by Ginny for letting Perce kill her boyfriend.

"Oh bollocks, sorry Harry, you scared me." George's question caused Harry and Percy to look each other and instantly Percy jumped off and hauled Harry off the ground.

"No it was my fault I landed on you." Harry said pulling his friend into a tight embrace. At that moment three magical law enforcement officers appeared holding their wands out. George's wand was out instantly and pointing to the new intruders. For the second time in as many minutes Harry was face down on the floor.

"Harry James Potter you are under arrest for the illegal use of apparition. You will be taken to the holding cells until such time as you can be properly charged and fined. Do not resist." One of the three men took Harry's wand and slapped handcuffs on him, hauling him off the floor. He felt them tighten up in the same way Ginny's cuffs had, confusing Harry, he had thought she had got them from George, clearly not. Somewhere from the dregs of his memory he remembered he had seen Tonks spinning a set of cuffs on her fingers. Perhaps, in a moment of extreme forethought, she had given them to Ginny.

As quickly as the three men had appeared they had gone taking Harry by side-along apparition, an irony that wasn't lost on Harry, leaving George and Percy alone, bewilderment plastered all over their face. The next feeling that washed over them was panic at who was going to tell Ginny and their mother.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" They both asked each other at the same time. It was just then that Ginny came barging in.

"Where the fuck is my boyfriend?" She looked murderous and they both went white.

An hour and a half later Harry found himself sat in one of the department of magical law enforcement holding cells that were located on the main MLE floor of the ministry. They were purposeful cold and damp, the bars making up one wall glowed with a deep purple hue that made Harry think he really didn't want to touch them. There were about fourteen holding cells that were in a long row, all of them had someone in. Most, like Harry, were in so that they could be fined for this offence or that, but a couple had long term occupants, death eaters, that were considered too dangerous to move to Azkaban and back for the trials.

When Harry had been processed he had been marched passed firstly the two Carrows who both jumped up from their cots and jeered derisively and swearing profusely.

"Where is that filthy blood traitor red headed girl. I am not finished with her, she broke my nose. I want to return the favour." Alecto called down the hall after him. Next was Umbridge, but she didn't notice him, she was asleep on her cot. After that came McNair and Mulciber. Dolohov was sat crossed legged in his cell and he licked his lips sadistically as Harry was pushed past him.

He laughed bitterly at the fact that he had been meaning to come to the ministry to book his apparition test and because of a two minute lapse of judgement he was banged up for illegal apparition. Because he didn't know how long he was going to be he removed his jacket and placed it at one end of the metal cot he was sat on and laid back, closing his eyes. What seemed like instantly, but was actually an hour later, he heard the jail cell door swing open and two sets of shoes on the floor.

"Harry, we came as soon as we could. What happened?" Harry hadn't moved when he heard the feet but instantly sat bolt up right when he heard Kingsley's voice.

"Nothing, I simply forgot I wasn't licensed to apparate as I had been for all of last year whilst searching for the horcruxes. I apparated from one side of Diagon alley to the other to avoid attention. Thats all I did and I'll pay my fine and book in for a test as soon as possible." He said his face in his hands. He felt very tired all of a sudden. Ginny was going to kill him. It was a very different end to the start of the day he had had.

"Oh Harry you silly sod. Come on let's take you home, everyone will be worried stiff." Mr Weasley said soothingly. He helped Harry up and in doing so Kingsley caught sight of the bruise developing on his neck.

"What was that from?" He pointed to it, Harry instinctively touched the bruise. "Was that one of the officers?" Kingsley looked concerned.

"Nah, that's a funny story. When I apparated I landed on Percy who, because I had just scared him shitless, threw me to the floor and rammed his knee into my throat. It was amazing, if painful." Harry sounded impressed and he was, Percy's reaction time was simple astonishing.

Kingsley looked like he had just started breathing again. Mr Weasley laughed and escorted Harry back up the corridor where he received the same treatment as he had done last time.

At Alecto's door he stood in front of her and in a cold, heartless voice told her that,

"If you ever get out of here and come near Ginny or any member of my family, I will not hesitate to execute you." This made Alecto even more gleeful if possible and Harry strode off and went to get de-arrested.


	4. Popcorn, Jail Time and Oh Oh OHHHH

_**As you have probably noticed I generally do not have ANs. However, I am breaking that trend today to say thank you to all those following this story. I do have one request, may seem selfish but hey. Please may you, if you follow me, send me a message, or a review, with your favourite moments of this so far? It would make me extremely happy as I have no idea what you guys like. Cheers- wierdalien. **_

"Harry James Potter I could kill you." Ginny shouted at him when she finally got downstairs. She had accidentally fallen asleep waiting for Harry who, along with Arthur, was currently eating. They had only just gotten home because it had taken an hour to book Harry out of the holding cells because Kingsley had insisted on completing all of the paperwork properly. Plus the custody officer was a bastard. Harry couldn't blame them, if the prophet caught wind of this event all could be lost if he wasn't seen to be treated the same as everyone else. After that it had taken thirty long minutes to find a secretary for the department of magical transportation to book a test for Harry, which now was going to be held in five days time.

Now in the back in the kitchen, Arthur had just left to go and sit in the living room with Mrs Weasley. Harry stood up as he had seen a flash of red hair come barrelling down the stairs towards him. George, who seemed to have a knack for appearing at the right moment for couple fight, stopped walking towards the door, oohed and magicked a chair up whilst pulling out some ready-made popcorn, a food stuff Fred and he had discovered one day in muggle London, out of his jacket and sat down to watch like their fight was a film.

"Why?" Harry asked her; slightly worried she might actually kill him. In the corner of the room George had now been joined by Percy who was sat in a comfortable arm chair his legs crossed over each other, pretending to smoke a pipe as they commented on the scene in-front of them. Ginny had let go of Harry and was now poking him in the chest with her finger.

"For getting yourself arrested. For leaving me for five hours in a state." She hissed at him loudly. "And you know because the other thing, by QQS." She added much quieter, her eyes flashing with lust, but still as annoyed.

"Well he did break the law Ginny. . ." Percy said in his most official tone, The one he used to save for cauldron bottom thickness; before Harry could respond to Ginny.

"And we all know that crime. . ." George took over.

"Doesn't pay." They finished together. Harry laughed, it was excellent to see them so close, and instantly regretted it. Ginny glared at him and then rounded on her brothers, she looked dark and angry, her hair was tied back and she was wearing a pair of Harry's boxers underneath her, extremely tight, holy head harpies t-shirt.

"You two fuck off and leave us alone, with your stone, parchment, scissors. You need to find a back bone." They didn't move an inch and in a show of extreme backbone Percy even leant over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from his brother, whilst staring Ginny right in the eye. George looked shocked pulling the bag away from Percy, but laughed none the less, then turned to back to his sister and stuck out his tongue. Ginny tried to look angry but failed, laughing she pulled Harry upstairs to get away from those two meddlesome brothers.

"Well you two were boring." George called after them, disappointment all over his face. After watching her curse Ron for waking her up, Harry getting arrested should have led to a bigger fall out.

"Good to see you are OK Harry and the MLE let you out. See you soon." Finished Percy. Just before she slammed door of her bedroom behind her, they heard two loud cracks indicating that they had left for their own home.

Closing the distance to Harry, who backed up onto the bed, she had dark lights on in her eyes. Harry's breath hitched as she crossed through the beam of light coming from the full moon. Her hair was iridescent and the top she had on as she pushed him over was really not covering very much. Lying on him she gave him a massive, crushing, cuddle, kissing his forehead, his jaw and his lips.

"Whoa, Ginny breath, I am here now I am sorry; it was a two second mistake. And a five hour, and five hundred galleon, marathon to apologise for it." He pulled her tighter and rolled on top.

"I was so angry at you for leaving me so teased and horny then you were arrested and I was then angry at the fact that I had no idea what was going on other than what George told me. I arrived a little after you were taken away." She sounded pissed again. "What did happen?"

"Hey, not my fault, you started the teasing. As for what happened, I apparated, Percy accidentally tried to kill me, I was arrested, and I was thrown into a holding cell after being paraded past five or six death eaters. Including the Carrows and Umbridge. I have to ask when did you break Alecto Carrow's nose?" Harry recounted, asking her one of the two burning questions in his heart. He pulled a slightly concerned face.

"Well, funny story really, we were duelling and I sent a full body bind her way which the dirty slag failed to defend against. Not my fault she collapsed face first." She shrugged. Her face was a mixture of pride and utter indifference. "How did you find out about that?" Harry laughed; he thought Ginny had punched her or something.

"She told me. Right before she threatened to break your nose in revenge. Luckily, for her, she won't ever be leaving Azkaban." Harry was embittered. Embittered but pleased. Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, fiddling with the hair on his neck, worried that he had done something extremely noble.

"I may of lost my temper with her and threaten to kill her." Harry explained, slightly embarrassed and angry with himself. Before Ginny had a chance to respond Ron and Hermione knocked on her door and walked in.

"Did we hear the name Umbridge? I thought she was in Azkaban?" Ron asked before realising the position they were in. Harry had just rolled off Ginny, luckily still fully dressed, but still they were looking a little flushed like they had been caught shagging. Ron's temple made funny twitch but didn't say anything. They both sat down on the end of the bed.

"How was your time in jail?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes, yes you did hear the name, Umbridge. No she isn't in Azkaban. After the break out of Yaxley in transit they decided not to move the death eaters in ministry lock-up until after their trials. Only one movement lowers the chances of escape. Ultimately it doesn't matter; the holding cells there aren't pleasant." Harry explained; his face was an unpleasant contortion trying to show how rough the lock-up was.

"Well that makes sense, was it really that bad?" Ginny asked moving behind Harry and wrapping her arms around him, placing her head on his heart. Harry noticed Hermione was about to ask the same thing.

"It's not bad; it's just not pleasant, which is understandable because it is a jail. It is unnaturally cold in that room. And the bars have a funny purple glow about them. I don't ever want to have to spend time in Azkaban if that was the holding cells." Harry finished up saying. "They seem to suck the magic out of you, all I wanted todo was sleep until I was released." He shuddered and Ginny pulled him in tighter. "Anyway, how are you feeling about tomorrow Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly much brighter.

"Nervous. I haven't seen them in over a year and now I have to meet a new somebody who I haven't seen before. At least Ron is coming with me." She smiled at Ron who pulled her close and kissed on the forehead.

"Of course I am." He smiled and Harry was about ask if she wanted Ginny and him to go too.

"Bedtime, I am sure Harry wants to sleep, he has had a very trying day and Hermione you are going to have one tomorrow, so all of you bed now." The voice of Mrs Weasley came floating through the house. Her tone left no room for argument.

Ron and Hermione slipped out of the bedroom after saying night, leaving Harry and Ginny in the dark.

"Where were we before they came in?" Harry asked Ginny, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the bed next to Ginny.

"You were defending my honour from dirty, death eating, slags." She said pulling his top off him. She sounded amused, causing Harry to feel better.

"Ah yes I was, glad you think that. I feel slightly dirty all over for stooping down to her level." Harry spat. He closed his eyes as Ginny ran her hands all over his torso, her fingers pleasantly cool against his skin.

"Harry, you silly sod, if anyone deserves to die it is Alecto Carrow. She tortured us after we refused to listen to her lies about muggles being lower beings. Who knows what she did before being posted at Hogwarts." Ginny tried to make Harry see that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing that he wanted to harm Alecto. He just still didn't agree.

"You didn't see her reaction when I threatened her, she became gleeful, like she was trying to make me fall, trying to make me become like them. No it's more punishment to her if she lives. It also reminds everyone that we are the good guys, we don't kill unnecessarily." Harry sounded tired, tired of the world, tired of life. Ginny laid down and motioned for him to join her. He relaxed backwards into her arms pulling his jeans off and curled up facing her, fully intending on kissing her, but by the time his head had hit her arm he was asleep.

"Oh come on." Ginny moaned, that just wasn't fair, but as it was she still rubbed her nose gently against Harry's, pulled her own top off and cuddled Harry as he slept, falling into a light, broken, sleep.

That night he was rudely awoken by a dark dream. Ginny being hunted down and killed by the Carrows for fun before hunting Harry down he woke up just as he threw a killing curse at Alecto. He found himself staring at the wall and was confused for a moment until he realised that he could feel Ginny's hand on his chest and her own chest hard up against his back. He rolled gently out of her arms and stood up looking out into the night again. Despite his dark dream he felt much more awake and alive than he had done immediately after his short incarceration. Those cells really take it out of a person. He looked at his watch in the half light and saw it wasn't that late. He heard a slight, concerned, noise behind him. He turned and saw Ginny was now awake and she motioned for him to join her back in bed.

"Can't sleep again Harry?" Ginny asked, pulling him back into the position they were just in; gently kissing his back. She couldn't sleep either and was just as awake as he was.

"Something like that, I've just recovered from my jail time." He replied rolling over so he was staring into her eyes, just like before he fell asleep. However this time he managed to close the distance and kiss her.

It wasn't any ordinary kiss, it was filled with all the pent up frustration that Harry and Ginny had inflicted on each other over that day, Harry's hands roamed around her body, after he pinned her down on her back, causing her to moan and lose her train of thought. It wasn't helped when he started to kiss down her body getting to her breasts, licking them in a spiral, getting closer and closer to her nipples. He had just started gently sucking one of them when he stopped and leaned down to his jeans.

"After the experience in front of QQS I think this is necessary." He said laughing gently as he pointed his wand at the door. "Muffliato." He dropped his wand to the floor and moved back up to her chest. "Where was I?" He asked, half-rhetorically, caused her to moan and run her hands through his hair.

"Merlin. Harry, when did you become so good at this?" Ginny whimpered in his ear as he started running his fingers up her leg. "Fuck, I should tease you more often if this is the response I get." He smiled and with his left hand started pulling his boxers off her whilst running his right hand along her centre causing her to momentarily stop breathing. Harry finished removing his boxers and started to kiss up her leg, still gently running his fingers along her length but never really entering. He had to be fairly gently, it was the first time he had done this to her, though she had admitted that she did it quite regularly to herself.

"Mhhmm Ginny, you taste amazing." He exclaimed, both about her skin taste and the taste of her juices he had just licked off his fingers as he came to lick her. "I apologise if I am terrible." He had stopped with his tongue just touching her and looked into her eyes that were burning with utter desperation and need.

"I don't care, practise makes perfect and I'll tell you. Now get on with it for fuck sake." She ordered. Harry laughed and let his tongue make contact with her folds causing her to stop breathing again and run her hand in his hair. He wasn't especially bad and in no time he had Ginny screaming his name as she came. Harry was very pleased with himself and smiled as in her bliss Ginny rolled over on to her side, not caring about being completely naked. Harry laid beside her spooning her.

"Ginny Weasley, I don't believe I have said I love you this evening. That is a mistake that I am going to correct right now. I love you, more than anything. More than Tom loved to be immortal, more than Hermione loves to help house elves, more than they love to argue." Harry tried to explain how he felt, but expressing feelings had never been a strong point. Ginny laughed.

"I know Harry Potter, I know. I love you too. You are perfect. Well, perfect for me." And with that they both fell asleep, all their pain forgotten.


	5. Stations, Presents and depression

_**Well here we are again. This is long and covers a lot of ground temporally. Plus please excuse my piss poor writing in the middle of this. You'll know which bit I mean. Cheers- wierdalien.**_

When Harry awoke on the first of September his first reaction was to wrap his hand around Ginny tighter. He never wanted to let her go and although he'd see her every day he deeply felt regret for the decision to not join her at Hogwarts. He felt sick for even contemplating not going back. As the sun rose and started to bath the bed in golden rays Harry thought about the last month he had at the Burrow with Ginny.

His last few weeks with her had been incredibly busy. After the arrest episode Harry had to pass his apparition test which, of course, he had breezed through apparating from the ministry to the abandoned power station outside Inverkip, Inverclyde, Scotland. Even though it was four hundred miles distant he hit it smack on; but then he had travelled at least six hundred miles when he transported himself and Dumbledore from the cave to Hogsmeade. Much to the surprise of the little bearded Scotsman waiting for him, who jumped a foot in the air when Harry had introduced himself, he had made very little noise upon arrival.

"Welcome to Scotland, well a different part of Scotland than Hogwarts, Mr Potter. That gentle lapping noise you hear is the great firth of Clyde. To our right is the town of Greenock and the left is the county of Ayrshire. By the way you know you can apparate nearly silently?" Harry had problems following the man's accent but got the gist. He hadn't realised that he could apparate quietly before, he just assumed he made as loud crack as anyone else.

"No I didn't. Nobody has mentioned it before." Harry shrugged then, pointing to the carcass of the power station, continued "Well this place is depressing isn't it, what is it?"

"Aye, it is rather, this is the oil powered power station built in the seventies and contains Scotland's biggest free standing tower. It has been in mothballs for the last ten years." The small man explained as they walked towards the river. Harry couldn't believe the sight that he saw as they got to the edge of the river. It was a spectacularly sunny day and as he looked across the water he could clearly see the other side of the wide expanse of water. He watched as the ferries shuttled backwards and forwards across the river and looked down the length of the Firth and saw in the extreme distance what he thought was a tiny black dot, but was informed that it was the Alisa Craig. Harry saw an old looking paddle steamer puff past, her paddles spraying water that sparkled in the bright sun. He was pulled out of reverie by the bloke.

"Hold these," The man gave Harry what looked like a rusty nail and then handed him a piece of paper. "Give this to the man who meets you in the ministry it tells them you have succeeded. I would of thought that the fact you took a portkey back, that arrived at the correct time, would have given it away but that's government for you." At that moment Harry felt the usual tug behind the navel and found himself back in the Ministry. He was ecstatic that he could now legally apparate.

When Harry appeared in the middle of Weasley's living room after signing all the documentation the first question anyone asked was 'well did you pass?' Harry just laughed and replied.

"Do you see hit wizards pounding me in to the floor? I think not, therefore I passed."

The next day it was Ginny's birthday. It was a much quieter affair, with just the Weasley's; Hermione and Andromeda, than Harry's at Ginny's insistence. It was her seventeenth and she felt incomplete without Fred for the first time since his death. He should have been here and they could of made lots of strange happenings occur, pranking people all day. It would have been amazing. As it was Ginny and George had set up a few very simple but clever little pranks. Ron was going to get pulverised. Hermione had gone home for that week to get her parents settled and to spend time with them and her baby sister before leaving for Hogwarts and without her Ron was miserable. He and Harry spent most days lazily chucking a quaffle at each other whilst flying slaloms around the trees in the orchard. If he wasn't doing that he was found in his room face down on his bed. All of this told Ginny he need to be terrorised a little to make him smile.

Harry woke up, in a weird reversal of his birthday, first and he sneaked downstairs to his jacket pulling out her carefully wrapped present, took the babbling Teddy from Andromeda when he tried, very unsuccessfully to launch himself at Harry and went back to bed. There he sat at the end of the bed watching Ginny asleep telling Teddy about all the amazing things that she did and what he loved about her. He pulled out his camera and took a photo of Ginny asleep for him to keep on him at all times. Harry knelt down by the bed with Teddy on his shoulders and gently awoke the sleeping woman with a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry whispered. "I have a present for you." He removed the small parcel from the little man's grasp. Luckily the woman in the shop had sealed it magically as Teddy was sucking on the end like it was a bottle. To keep Teddy placated Harry put him on the bed and replaced the box with an actual bottle that he held up for Teddy while he drank. Ginny sat up and pulled on a button down of Harry's that she left as undone as was passably decent. So it was held together by one button just under her breasts. Harry was having a hard time from not going ahead with his plan now. Only Teddy being there stopped him.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," he smiled, trying hard to not let the growl building in his chest show; and handed her the box and her wand. He then picked up Teddy to hold him as he fed. He was currently black haired, but had storm-grey eyes, this meant he was content. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes as she tapped the box. The bow unravelled smoothly and the paper rolled off the lid, which opened by its self. Ginny slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh Harry, that's so beautiful, thank you." Ginny lifted the necklace out of its case, holding it.

"Does it do anything?" She asked almost expectantly. Harry laughed the magical world lead to some funny expectations about things.

"Yes of course it does Ginny. The white gold heart glows green when you think about that memory." Harry's eyes bored into Ginny's own trying to give a clue about what he was going todo later.

"Ha, you cheeky sod stealing my idea, what's the memory?" She smiled rubbing her nose against Harry's. She realised it was too dangerous to actually kiss him.

"Patience Ginny, Patience." He gave her a lust filled stare and was pleased when she shifted around trying to stop her jumping on him. "But that's not all it does. The yellow gold heart turns black if I am hospitalised." He stopped and watched as she started to well up slightly, "I will try not to be. I promise that much." He added.

"You better not Mr Potter, at least this not year." Ginny looked stony, giving him a piercing stare. Teddy had now finished his bottle and had suddenly changed his hair colour to bright red. In the two weeks since Harry's birthday Teddy had devised a clever way indicating who he wants to play with by changing his hair colour to match the person he wants. Harry passed him over to Ginny and they, after getting dressed obviously, went downstairs.

The rest of the day passed relatively smoothly with just a few hiccups here and there. The fact that Ron was blue, with white hair, was apparently nothing to Ginny, nor was the large bucket of blue paint that had been placed above his door. Harry knew he shouldn't have introduced her to the smurfs. Hermione couldn't look at Ron, she kept bursting into laughter, for as a well-adjusted muggle-born she had a lot of experience with smurfs. She eventually stopped laughing enough to remove the blue colour, only to be turned blue as well. Ginny ended up mysteriously upside down in the middle of the garden after that.

Harry wasn't immune to the pranks just because he was Ginny's boyfriend, either. He spectacularly vomited pink and purple sparkles for an hour after drinking, what he thought, was his pumpkin juice. It turned out to be a new variation of the puking pastilles. However the point was more to breathe them out, rather than projectile vomit, but George hadn't quite worked out how to do that. Teddy thought it was downright entertaining watching his godfather spew little stars everywhere, he was giggling uncontrollably for almost as long as Harry was puking.

George was pranked with a good, old fashioned fake wand that blew up in his face when he tried to pack the shelves in the kitchen. The irony was, of course, it was one of his fake wands and Mrs Weasley put it there to get him back for the time just before the Quidditch World Cup. She did it as part of her grieving process for Fred. It was amusing to watch George and Molly try and scrub off the explosive residue from his face whilst wetting themselves laughing at the situation. Bill, Percy and Mr Weasley were saved from the pranking because they were at work and returned too late in the day. That evening was quiet and warm, perfect to give Ginny the second part of her presents.

Harry was sat in the kitchen with Teddy, Andromeda and Ginny just after dinner had finished when Mrs Weasley gave him a pointed look. He slowly nodded as not to attract Ginny's attention and he watched her scurry off into the pantry. Molly walked out with Ginny's Firebolt 2 wrapped neatly and Harry poked her in the rib cage to stop her playing peek-a-boo with Teddy, who looked thoroughly confused as he wasn't quite old enough for the concept, and look at her mother.

"Ginny, as a combined present for your birthday and becoming Quidditich Captain, we decided to buy you a new broom." Mrs Weasley said, Mr Weasley wrapping his arms around her. Ginny's eyes lit up and Harry could see the wheels turning behind them wondering if this could in fact be the broom of her dreams. Harry knew that she knew that Harry had given her mother a huge pile of gold, even if he had been trying to be subtle. After Mrs Weasley handed he the broom it wasn't long until all the paper wrapping it was on the floor. Ginny was almost in tears of happiness when she realised it was a Firebolt. She practically jumped over the table to hug her parents.

"OH, Mum, Dad, you shouldn't have, this is amazing. You are both amazing. Thank you so much. Can I go and try it?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Harry was incredibly happy that she was so excited. He felt light and carefree, just like he had on his own birthday, and wanted this feeling to never end. He felt her pull him out of his seat and into the garden after her parents had said yes. He brought Teddy with him, holding him tight, so he could watch Ginny do what she did best.

"So is that what that little tease session in front of QQS was supposed to cover up? Mum buying this? If it was you are so going to get pay back." She grinned, not so much evilly but most certainly, in a Machiavellian way. "But thank you dear, this is the best present ever."

"Of course it was. But who's to say it that makes it any less enjoyable." kissing her forehead, "It's quite alright Gin. I thought you deserved a decent broom before you head of into that amazing qudditich career you have." Harry winked at her. She smiled and he leaned into kiss her again but stopped next to her ear, holding Teddy on his hip, "As for the best present ever, just wait until tonight." He put all the lust he was feeling for her into his speech leaving her in no uncertain mind what he meant. He enjoyed watching her shiver in anticipation. Ginny had that glint in her eye. The one she always had when she was contemplating dirty things.

He watched as she mounted the broom and hovered next to him, leaning down to kiss him and Teddy who giggled, before leaning forward and shooting off. Harry, who was used to following a tiny golden ball, was having a hard time keeping up with how fast she was moving. He was always impressed by how graceful she looked in the air, how much it suited her. He watched her blister through the trees and push into a very neat little split S, brushing her feet along the ground in front of his face. She was going to be unstoppable this year. She rolled over in the air sticking her tongue out at Harry. He just stood there with Teddy marvelling at his girlfriend, telling the little man more about her. He was gazing at her aswell, murmuring '' 'in 'in".

Harry almost dropped him in shock. That was his first ever identifiable word and much to Harry's annoyance made him slightly jealous as it was Ginny's name rather than his own, but he did really have himself to blame.

"Who is that Teddy? Is it Ginny?" Harry lifted Teddy's arm up and pointed at the woman zooming through the air six feet above his head.

"'In 'in." He squealed and his hair, that was black, turned bright red. Harry's heart pounded, Teddy had just done an amazing thing, he had associated a name with a blur and spoken it aloud.

At that moment the family came out to watch Ginny practising and after she had performed another, much, looser split S she landed. Harry was paying more attention to Teddy and his random chattering and only looked up when he heard her speak.

"Would you like to play a game?" She asked, the smile on her face spread from ear to ear, rather menacingly robotically to her brothers.

"No!" Harry, Ron, George and Bill all screamed in unison. "I want to keep my reputation intact thank you miss." Harry said what the others were feeling. Mrs Weasley and Fleur rolled their eyes at the boys and went back in, followed swiftly by Mr Weasley and Bill. Ginny cackled evilly and balancing the broom across her shoulders stood on her tip-toes to kiss Harry. She knew that it drove him mad, that it would make he try and jump her. As soon as she had finished the light caress then she proceeded to, quite amazingly, float upwards hanging onto the broom by her arms and drifted upwards away from him. Teddy screamed in utter pleasure at this sight. Harry didn't even think that was possible. She gave Harry a gently poke in the face with her toes as they got to that level. He scowled at her and tapped his foot before gazing dreamily at her wondering, again, how he got such amazing person in his life as she pulled herself onto the broom and started to dodge the gnomes being flung at her by George and Ron in lieu of bludgers.

"She really is something on a broom isn't she Harry?" Hermione said quietly in his ear whilst taking Teddy from him. Harry quickly zoned back in, he had been staring at Ginny who was now racing George around the garden. He turned to look at the young woman he had spent so many years with and had all those moments in the tent when Ron had left last year. They had bound them together tighter than ever before. Harry sat down on the grass and he thought about how much he loved Hermione. She was the sister he never got to have and he would miss her as much as he was going to Ginny in September. First time in seven years that he would be learning something and not be seeing her everyday or getting nagged by to study. Though she probably would still find a way too. He'd have to learn to take decent complete notes.

"She is just something. She amazing and I cannot imagine my world without her, please look after her next year. Hermione I am scared for her." Harry's voice was mixture of utter love and concern. Hermione put her free arm around him as they sat watched George try in vain to chase Ginny down to throw the quaffle at her. The light was failing and everything was basked in a light golden hue. "We don't know how hard it is going to be for her to go back. She hasn't reached the depression stage yet and I am concerned that it will hit and hit hard at Hogwarts." Hermione slowly nodded her agreement but Harry could tell something was on her mind by the way she slowly pushed Teddy's hair out his eyes. He was going to need to get it cut soon or taught how to shorten it himself.

"Yes, I am afraid of that too, I am also afraid for you." She turned to look at him again. Her face was etched in anguish. Ron came and joined them just as George got almost knocked of his broom by how hard Ginny threw the quaffle.

"You are in the depression stage mate and the only thing keeping you functioning is her and with Ginny gone you could collapse." Ron spoke up after lacing his arms through Hermione's. She looked around at him and kissed him.

"We both, Ron and I, know what happened after Sirius' death. You were lethargic for weeks, you didn't eat or sleep properly, Merlin, we thought you were trying to kill yourself." Hermione continued.

"It's ok guys, it's not like then. I promise you, and it's not like you are leaving me to do nothing, we have training and its not like I am not going to see her at all. It's just going to be difficult for a while. But I have something to live for so I am not giving up." Harry tried to reassure them. However they were unconvinced and it was only Ginny's timely interruption that saved him from the continuing inquisition. She stood straddling him as he laid on the ground staring, slightly out of focus, into the sky taking in her face like he'd never see it again. Harry felt Hermione move from next him, heard a mumbled night and suddenly, after George panted past them, they were now completely alone in the half light.

"Hey baby, it's getting dark, I've done playing with my present, I am quite ready for my last present." She knelt down onto his waist and leant down to kiss him. Their kiss was slow, but burning, they had no rush this evening and they gently explored each others mouths as they rolled over in the dark orchard, the stars starting to appear. "Harry, we can't do this here, come on take me to bed." Ginny managed to get out as they took a breather, the tension had just reached the point that if they didn't stop now they would end up losing all their clothes right then and as much as it would be lovely, Harry thought, to have sex under the stars he and Ginny didn't want to get caught. It would be something that they'd save for another day. Harry stood up and pulled Ginny on to her feet lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the burrow on his back. She giggled when Harry practically had to crawl through doorway as not to let her go. Andromeda was in the kitchen, getting ready to leave and Harry, still holding on to Ginny gave her and Teddy a long one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ginny lent around Harry's head and gave Andromeda a kiss too and smiled when Teddy, very sleepily, mumbled 'in 'in. Andromeda had the same reaction as Harry, who had completely forgotten, and cheerfully left the burrow.

"Harry, he said my name! My name, it is amazing." Ginny was essentially bouncing in the air, the thoughts of the events outside momentarily forgotten.

"Well yeah it is amazing; he is growing up it is impressive to watch. Though it isn't that amazing he said your name. I was saying it to him a lot today so not surprised." Laughed Harry; feeling Ginny face turn from grinning to looking suspicious as he talked. "What?"

"Why were you talking about me to a five month old baby?" This caused Harry to laugh harder and nearly drop her. As it was he lowered her onto the floor so that he could face her, wrapping his hands around her waist and tucking his hands into her back pockets.

"Well, I told him about the time I asked about the diadem of Ravenclaw and you swiftly put Cho in her place and I then as you were flying about I told him about the time you hopped on an invisible thestral and flew to the Ministry and rescued Luna even though you shattered your ankle. In short I told him how amazing you are and how much I love you." With this Ginny started to drag him upstairs shouting a quick good night to her parents. They didn't even make it to the stairs though. Harry apparated them onto their bed, they fell so Ginny was on top of Harry and already desperately kissing him.

Five minutes later the floor was covered in clothes, the door muffled and Ginny was about two-thirds of the way to her first orgasm of the night, busy snatching breaths through murmured 'oh Merlin, mhmmmm right there ooh fuck', courtesy of Harry's amazing tongue. What he lacked in the ability to use that tongue to convey feelings he more than made up for with raw ability at causing her to lose her mind.

"Harry, oh, Harry please, please take me. I need to feel you finally. Please, ahhhh. There right there fuck don't stop. Please Harry fill me with that rock hard cock." Ginny managed to force out during the moments she could actually breath. Harry was enjoying teasing her, he had brought her very close and then had stopped touching her centre with the tip of his tongue directly he was kissing everywhere around it. It didn't actually stop the wave of pleasure that he had built from breaking the damn though, as with his fingers he had been gently stroking the upper wall of her. As she came down off her high Harry laid his head on her slowly tracing his fingers.

"Enjoy that?" The piercing look he recieved back was clear. 'No fucking shit I enjoyed that. Now fuck me.' He laughed and moving his head from her tummy and start to kiss her again. "Are you sure?" Harry asked. He was still having problems with his nobility, despite the last two weeks. In response Ginny moved her hand to close around him and started to rub him along her length, Harry could feel the heat coming from her and had in an involuntary moment gently thrust forwards and entered her. That had been her plan all along. There was a sharp intake of breath from both of them, Harry shocked at how tight she was and how good it felt. Ginny on her part was surprised about how little it hurt; after Hermione and her's conversation on the subject but then Ginny had always enjoyed herself more and had in fact accidentally broken her hymen about a year and half before. Still she gave Harry a look to get him to stop for a moment for her to get use to him she was after all, officially, a virgin.

Moments later, her eyes flashing with craving, she begged him to start moving. He obliged, it was impossible to say no to that woman. Not long after Harry was ready to finish; it occurred to him, only after he started to move in Ginny, that they should have probably done something to relieve him before they started. She was far, far too tight for him to last any time at all. Harry could feel himself reaching the end and slammed the brakes on, taking his time over each movement into her. Ginny was so close herself and had started to thrust upwards into Harry to get him deeper and harder. She had shut her eyes and was reliant the sensations coursing through her to tell her Harry had slowed down.

"Harry don't you dare slow down. I am so, so, so close. Fuck!" Hearing her voice, filled with so much need for him and so insistent, made the last bit of self-control harry had disappear and next thing he knew he was filling her completely with himself. Harry felt Ginny start to clamp around him and he knew from that special guttural moan that escaped Ginny's lips that she had finished also.

"And that is your memory." Harry laughed and winked; his wrist had been blazing all afternoon, at the faint green glow was emanating from Ginny's neck line. She laughed and pulled him tight to her chest. He slowly moved from between her legs and after reaching down for his wand he waved it and all the juices that had followed harry out on to the bed vanished. Ginny rolled onto her side to face Harry.

"Could you be any more perfect Harry?" Ginny asked snuggling into him. After their first time they were wiped out and they couldn't be bothered to sort themselves out, Ginny already have taken her contraceptive potion, guessing that this was Harry's plan, falling blissfully asleep for a few hours before waking up again and having a round two and three, Harry astonished at how much better it was each time they did it. The awkward fumbling was still there, on Harry's half anyway, but it stopped feeling as problematic.

The two and half weeks between that night and the first had gone quietly, but quickly, Harry felt. Back at the here and now on the first of September Harry, who had been enjoying his memories, closed his eyes again and hoped to sleep until next July when the sprawled red head wouldn't let him go. He realised of course that he couldn't do that. He had to get up and take Ginny to the Train and then to finish taking his stuff over to the flat. Then in a week he had to start his training. He couldn't wait though potions would, in all honesty, kill him.

Just then Ginny moaned gently and pushed hard up against him, Harry realised he had been gently rolling her nipple under his thumb. He stopped, to allow her to sleep some more, only for Gin to wake up and roll on top of him.

"Morning Gorgeous," Ginny moaned in his ear, licking the lobe slightly. "This is the last time we will get to do this for a little while. I am thinking that Hogsmeade weekends I apparate here for the day and spend them with you." She started moving down his body planting kisses and gently biting. "In bed."

"I love that plan Miss Weasley." Harry managed to get out through gently moans. She had just got to down to his boxers and about to pull his member out when there was a knock at the door. They both groaned, the world had just rudely reminded them that they had to get up if they were going to get her to the train on time.

"Wake up children; you have an hour or so to get ready." Mrs Weasley's voice floated through the door. Ginny, which much lethargy, rolled off the bed and started to get dressed.

Breakfast that morning was a subdued affair for the four of them and Mrs Weasley. They ate silently not wanting to voice the pain of separation that was on their minds.

They all apparated to King's Cross station, Ginny having passed her own apparition just four days earlier, arriving by ten forty-five. The station was quiet and peaceful as they walked through to the barrier. Harry, who was expecting a mass crowding, went through first. Harry had another pang of nostalgic regret as he saw the big, red, gently hissing steam train and was again regretting his decision, looking at all the bright, young faces that filled the platform. Behind him he felt Hermione cross the barrier and then Ginny. There was a funny strangled noise that came from a few of the closest people as they realised who he was and in good grace they left him alone as the he walked down the platform holding on to Ginny for dear life. There weren't the normal faces on the platform this time as all his own friends had finished last year apart from Dean Thomas, who didn't finish because of being muggle-born, but who was now going to work in the ministry repairing relations with muggles and muggle-borns.

They stopped about a third of the way down the platform near the door for the Head Girl's compartment. It was very awkward saying good-bye. Harry, not wanting to face saying good bye to Ginny, pulled his surrogate sister to one-side to say bye as Ginny was saying her farewells to Ron and her mother.

"Do you remember what you said to me in the Forest of Dean after the events of Godric's hollow?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

"Yes, that we should give up and grow old there in peace."

"Aren't you glad we didn't? Though, I admit, the choice was never there." Harry laughed internally, not four or five hours had passed when Ron reappeared and the beginning of the end was begun. "Please, look after her, yourself and don't worry about Ron or myself. We will be fine." Harry insisted before pausing and continuing. "Oh and don't go shagging the Head-Boy, or making new best friends, Ron would never forgive you. Not sure I would either come to think of it." Harry jokingly informed her after stroking his three-day stubble covered chin. "Not that you would." He quickly added at a glare from Hermione. When she didn't stop he lifted his hands up in defeat and turned to Ginny.

"Harry. I am going to miss you so much this year at least we have the mirrors, I'll call you up after the feast I promise." She had tears streaming down her face as she kissed him. It was short and bitter tasting from the tears that were now rolling down Harry's face as well but it conveyed everything that they hadn't said that morning. "You had better not have a beard when I see you next, it feels weird."

"You best do, I'll owl to McGonagall about coming to watch the first and last matches of the season and you best stay on her good side. Oh and keep an eye Hermione. I love you so much Ginevra Weasley." Just then the whistle blew for final boarding. Harry helped Ginny lift up her trunk into the train before pulling her off the stairs to kiss her passionately, leaning her over so far she was almost off her feet. He placed her back on the step and she managed to shut the door just in time for the train to pull off. She called out 'I love you' and Harry and Ron stood there side by side waving at their girls as the train puffed around the corner and out of sight.

When the last of the smoke cleared Ron turned to face Harry, he looked as sad as Harry felt, his own eyes puffy and red.

"So what we doing now?" He asked Harry closing his eyes in thought.

"Well I am taking my clothes over the flat then I think we should go to the pub for a drink with the boys." Harry thought as they left the platform and stepped into muggle King's Cross.

"That sounds like a plan; but not tonight, maybe, the weekend." Ron agreed and with that disapparated to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to help George and Percy with some new experimentation.

Harry disapparated back to the burrow and after crying a little in Ginny's room set about tiding his clothes into a bag.

After hugging Mrs Weasley for five minutes he apparated into his new bedroom and although it wasn't even one in the afternoon Harry found himself crashed out on his bed, his emotional level completely drained. As he drifted off to sleep his old lethargy came barrelling back and Harry, grudgingly, thought Ron and Hermione might be right. He could be in for a harder time of it then he ever cared to admit. There he stayed, fully clothed, until Ron came in four hours later. The feast at Hogwarts had not yet started and Harry sloped off to the shower.


End file.
